Life's Full of Secrets
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: Ace and Luffy are alone. Ace works for an organization called WhiteBeards but must keep it a secret. It isn't the only secret these brothers have and a lot of people want them.
1. And Murder

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 1 and murder

The teen looked around. No one was in sight. The old corridors were creepy and had a sickly smell to them. It was a hospital. A hospital that looked normal on the outside, but inside was a different story. This hospital was a threat to the world. A very, very sick man ran the place. It was the teen's job to stop that man.

The boy quickly dashed down the hall to another nook. The old hospital creaked as if asking the boy to let it out of its misery. The building would get what it wished. The way the teen was supposed to do is to kill the head than burn down the century old hospital. It was supposed to look like a freak accident.

That meant even the patients who had a slight possibility of surviving would have to perish. Though the teen doubted that there was still a person in here that wasn't already a victim if the quack docs treatment. The doctor had been revered as the greatest in the world, but he slipped.

The teen kept running down the hallways. The screams and cries for death from those who could still talk rang in his head. The boy tried to keep them out. He was not to show emotion on the missions. A figure walked out in front of him. The teen went into the shadows as a little girl walked out into the hall. She had glazed eyes and was only wearing a shirt that barely covered the important parts. She couldn't have been more than twelve, the same age the teen's own brother.

The boy shook his head, knowing he couldn't think about his family know. That would just hinder his mission. The little girl looked around seeming lost. The teen looked slightly forward to get a better look at the thing in front of him. The girl had scaly blue skin and grey wings that were falling off. They looked painful and the boy just shook his head.

This was more of Hogback's doing. The doctor was trying to create a special human. One that could hold more than just one implantation. The teen had one too. Hogback had done one to him, before he had gone all weird that is. Now a lot of doctors knew how to do the surgery, but none were as good as Hogback had been.

The girl had disappeared while the teen was thinking. The boy sighed and continued towards the place that held the doctor. The teen knew just what he had to do. He would slam the door open and shoot the doctor in the head. Then he would run out of the building and it would burst into flames. The fire would spread quickly with the gas that was all over the place.

The boy ran to the door that had indicated that it was where Hogback always was at this time of the night. That information was correct. The doctor was working on a person when the teen high kicked the door. The doctor flinched at the intruder. The boy took no time to worry about the patient in front of him. He gripped the rifle that was firmly clenched in his hands and shot the doctor in the head.

Hogback fell cold and dead on the ground. The teen didn't flinch at the murder he had committed. It was something he was used to, the deaths of people he didn't know. The teen pulled out a time bomb and placed it on the ground. The teen began to run down the halls and continued to the stairs. The bomb would give him less than a minute to get to the outside and hide.

The teen made it to the exit and quickly ran out into the empty alley. He went behind a dumpster as the whole hospital went up into flames. The gasoline that was poured in the hell hole had lit it up nicely. The teen watched as the place was licked by the flames. He wanted to go stand in the dancing light. It wouldn't hurt him. Not anymore. It had years ago, but not now. The orange flames danced as if they were eagerly waiting to see if the teen would try and walk into its grasp.

"That was good work Ace."

The teen turned to see who had said his name. There few people that could say his name in public and this wasn't one of them. The voice belonged to Diamond. Diamond was a higher ranked officer than Ace, but he knew better than to say an organization members name out in the open like he had just done.

Ace narrowed his eyes at this. The older man gave a small chuckle than pointed to the flames.

"No one could hear me over the flames and the engines." The man said his hair in its usual fashion. It was almost like a Mohawk but instead of one there were three. The same with the man's beard. The fifteen year old Ace stared at the man.

Jozu and his permanent frown told the boy to follow him to a more private alley that was away from the flames that Ace so wanted to bathe in.

"Here's your pay for this mission." Jozu said handing a bulky envelope to the boy. Ace took it and put it in his shorts pocket. The teen needed to get home. That mission had taken longer than he had thought. It was almost morning.

Jozu chuckled even with the frown at the boy who was staring at the slow rising sun. "Go on boy. That brother of yours will worry if you aren't home when he wakes up." The older man disappeared and Ace began to race off to his small apartment on the other side of the small city. He would have to hurry before Luffy realized that he wasn't there anymore.

The kid would most defiantly freak out and he would have to soothe him till he was asleep again. It was a good thing it was Saturday and that he didn't have school. Not that it mattered. Neither of them liked it anyway. The only thing Luffy was good at was reading and writing. Both of them were just too lazy to give a shit about it.

Ace quickly walked into the apartment that the organization he worked for had bought for them. He took of his shoes and quickly changed into the pajama bottoms that were on the floor. He saw the little lump of his twelve year old brother in the comforter. Ace smiled and slid into the bed next to the black haired kid.

Soon he was asleep. That night had been very tiring. He had had to crawl around the last place anyone in the world would want to go, than he got denied the pleasure of letting the orange flames lick at his skin. Ace stopped complaining though. That's how it always was. When he had settled down next to his little brother, Ace looked at the clock. It read five in the morning.

Luffy began to squirm as he felt the body behind him. The boy knew very well that it was Ace. Though he did wonder why he had felt the older boy know but dismissed the thought. He had probably just gotten used to the boy sleeping with him and his older brother had needed to go to the bathroom or something and was getting back into bed. Luffy twisted until he was facing the older boy. As usual, Ace wasn't wearing a shirt. He did that all the time. The only time Ace did wear a shirt was when they went out to eat or buy something. Luffy was perfectly fine with the scar that tattooed his brother's back.

Luffy nestled against the older teen than went back to sleep. Ace couldn't help but smile at his little brother's innocence and naïveté. The boy was always like this. He would follow Ace like a puppy and than for no good reason look at him and with the biggest smile and get over excited for no good reason. The boy wondered why at first, but then dismissed it as just being Luffy's personality.

It was around ten in the morning before either of them had woken up. Luffy just liked to sleep and Ace knew that he would probably fall asleep at random times during the day anyway. The two slowly got up and got dressed. Ace in a pair of black shorts and a yellow hooded shirt that he left open, Luffy in a pair of jean shorts and white shirt that had the word 'ANCHOR' in red letters.

The little kid grabbed a straw hat that had a red ribbon and put it on his head. Both of them left the bedroom and tiredly went into the small kitchen to get food. Ace grabbed two mugs and the milk while Luffy grabbed the Trix cereal. Ace got there breakfast ready while Luffy got the spoons. They ate there cereal out of mugs because they both had narcolepsy. Though Ace was the one who had it the most.

"Ne, Ace?" the little black haired boy asked with a big mouth full of cereal.

"What is it Luffy?" the teen asked still sleepy.

"We going somewhere today?" Luffy asked pointing out the fact that Ace was wearing a shirt. The older boy chuckled and nodded his head. The little kid's face lit up and he jumped up and down. Ace shook his head at his little brother's enthusiasm and put the mugs in the dishwasher. Luffy ran upstairs to brush his teeth and Ace got his boots on. His brother was really predictable.

Luffy came running down the stairs. One hand on his hat the other holding Ace's red bead necklace. The younger boy handed it to his older brother than got his sandals on. Ace smiled and put the necklace on. He locked the door and grabbed onto Luffy's hand as they began to walk down the street to the local grocery store.


	2. And Shopping

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 2 and shopping

The two had been walking for about half a mile when they had finally reached the store. They grabbed a cart and started to go down the aisles of food. People stared at Ace because of the fact that his shirt was open and that he didn't seem to care. He was looking at the canned food when a woman approached Luffy. She had wavy black hair and men had hearts pop into their eyes as she passed them.

The woman knelt in front of the twelve year old Luffy (who had walked away from his brother to look at a toy that was on a shelf) and smiled.

"Now aren't you the cutest little thing." She crowed with a thin smile. Luffy looked at her with his unusual reddish brown eyes. The woman was a little taken back by the color but not worried. The kid was still cute even with those demonic eyes.

Ace had noticed Luffy's absence and turned around in time to see a black haired lady pinch the little boy's face which caused his cheek to stretch. The woman jumped back at the sudden shock and Ace quickly grabbed the boy and pushed the cart to a different aisle. He put Luffy down and glared at the boy.

"Luffy, how many times have I told you not to let someone who didn't know your power touch you." Ace said angrily at his kid brother. Luffy looked down.

"I'm sorry Ace." Luffy said not looking up. Ace sighed and patted the kid's head. It wasn't Luffy's fault that he was too damn cute. Even with the red eyes that he himself had. It was something that just happened to run in their family.

Not that they had any. Their parents were dead. Their grandfather, too busy with work, didn't even bother to try and support them. He had claimed that they were the reason that his son and daughter-in-law were dead. That was why he had gotten the job he had.

Ace would support Luffy and prove to his grandfather that they didn't need him. He had been searching for a well paid job with boarding when Jozu had found him. That was when he had joined the WhiteBeards. They were a group of mercenaries who had the right to assassinate anyone the government said that they could. Ace had been only ten when they had found him desperately looking for a job.

The old man who ran the joint took a liking to Ace and allowed him to join. When they found out about Luffy he was wondering if Ace wanted his brother in on it too. Ace had shaken his head immediately. He did not want his little brother caught up in murder and such not. So his little brother remained oblivious.

Ace looked around the store some more. Luffy never let go of his big brother's shorts and Ace couldn't help but laugh at his little brother's cuteness. Many people, all teen girls and older awed at the little kid. Luffy never got why, but he also didn't care. He had Ace and that was good enough for him.

They walked to the cash register. The girl there was obviously new and was surprised to see a kid with the fifteen year old as he shopped. Luffy was admiring the candy when he saw someone ushering him over to him. Luffy took a quick glimpse at Ace than walked over to the man. The man was maybe twenty or thirty.

The man had messed up sand colored hair and naturally tanned skin. He handed a white envelope to Luffy with a red sucker.

"Give this to your older brother, 'kay." The man said with a nod towards Ace. Luffy smiled at the candy and nodded. The man smiled and disappeared. Luffy ran back to Ace with the envelope in his pocket. Luffy knew what to do. Ace had instructed him.

Ace handed the bags that weren't too heavy to Luffy and they headed home. Luffy looked around. He always loved the city during the day. It was at night that made Luffy miss the country side home that they lived in before. Luffy loved the stars and in the city you couldn't see them unless you went to the very worst part of the city around midnight.

They got home and Luffy helped Ace put the things away before they went into the living room to watch TV. Luffy remembered the envelope in his back pocket and pulled it out. He handed it to Ace and asked if he could eat the sucker that had come with it. Ace sighed and nodded. He knew that it had been Marco that had given the kid the envelope. He always gave Luffy something sweet along with the message.

Ace wasn't worried about Luffy getting the messages for another job from the other people in the organization. It was something the old man had said he would do. It was easier that way. Ace had agreed and had explained to Luffy that if someone ushered him over and handed him a blank white envelope that he was to take it without a word and give it to him when it was just the two of them.

Ace sighed as he opened the normal sized envelope. Luffy began singing the theme song to Shugo Chara Party and began to laugh. The note was telling him about a meeting that would take place tomorrow night. Ace didn't want to stay up another night but sighed. That was when a small scribble at the bottom caught his eye.

The small sentence was obviously written by the boss. It only said a few words, but Ace's heart skipped a beat:

Bring your little brother.

Ace read the words over and over again. He tried to make sure that they were still there. He had known the old man for five years. There had to be a reason why he wanted Luffy to come with him to a meeting for an organization that involved assassination. Ace laid his head back against the couch and before he knew it he was asleep.

Luffy didn't notice that his brother had fallen asleep until he looked and saw him snoring away. Luffy was hungry but also tired. He turned off the TV and went to sit next to his brother on the couch. Ace was out cold and didn't fell his little brother get into his lap and snuggle up with him. Luffy fell asleep and they stayed that way for who knows how long. When Ace finally woke up to a snoring Luffy he smiled. He looked at the time on the clock and then slowly looked down at his little brother. It was already six in the afternoon. They had missed lunch and Luffy hated missing meals. Ace slowly moved his younger brother next to him and began to heat up the leftovers from the stew that they had had the day before.

Luffy woke up to the smell of the food and raced into the kitchen complaining that he was hungry. Ace smiled and tossed a hunk of bread at Luffy who caught it easily.

"Stick with that until I finish heating up the stew." Ace said biting into his own piece. Luffy sat down and took a bite of the warm bread. Luffy loved the food that his older brother made him. It wasn't as good as the stuff that their mother had made them, but Luffy never complained about the food he was given.

When it was served, both of them ate quickly. Food never took long to heat up with Ace around. Ace had an implantation when he was found outside of their burning house. Hogback had implanted a fire source into the boy. This allowed the boy complete immunity and control of fire. Luffy had needed one to survive as well.

Ace had protected his brother from the fire so the only damage to Luffy was the multiple shot wounds that he had received. The implantation the boy, who had been seven at the time, received was a rubber source. This allowed the boy to stretch (as seen at the store) and gave him immunity to blunt objects and physical attacks.

Ace yelled at his brother as the boy tried to steal a hunk of meat from his stew. This resulted in the boy to whip his hand back at the pain in his hand from touching the hot soup.

"Serves you right." Ace said sticking his tongue out at the boy who was blowing on his hand. Luffy glared at his older brother as he finished off his stew. When Luffy saw that Ace had no more food, the kid grabbed a roll and threw it the older boy.

Not expecting this, Ace took a direct hit in the face. Luffy burst out laughing as his brother picked up the roll that had fallen onto the floor. Ace looked at the bread and chucked it at the unaware Luffy. The roll bounced off the rubber boys head.

Ace cursed under his breath than noticed that Luffy wasn't in his chair. Ace looked under the table than realized that the boy was hiding. He sighed, put the dishes away, and then went into the living room. There was no sign of the twelve year old. Ace moved a lock of black hair out of his face and walked into the bedroom.

Luffy was trying not to make too much noise under the covers, but he was really failing. He knew Ace would find him, no matter where he was, Luffy just thought it was fun to hide from the teen.

Ace sighed as he saw the moving Luffy sized lump. The kid needed to learn how to hide better. Ace quietly tip-toed to the bed. He jumped onto the lump, which caused a surprised squeal from Luffy. Ace gripped the lump and Luffy tried squirm out from underneath the comforter, he gasped when his head reached the cooler air.

Luffy looked at his older brother than started laughing. Ace couldn't help but laugh too. The kid's laughter was just too contagious. The kid could probably even make Jozu at least smile. Luffy tried to get out of the comforter, but Ace wouldn't let him. Luffy looked at his brother with the puppy eyes that their mother had taught him how to use.

Ace flinched at the look and slightly loosened his grip. It was enough for Luffy to squeeze out of and run out of the bedroom. Ace thumped his head against the bed. He had fallen for the trick again. Luffy always used it when he wanted something.

Ace got out of the bed and went into the living room to find a pillow fort. Luffy loved making them and would never stop. When Ace got close enough, the kid jumped and glomped the teen. If it hadn't been for the fact that Luffy did this a lot, Ace would have fallen back.

Ace grabbed on to Luffy and wasn't going to let go. If he did, the kid would continue to run around the house like an idiot. Luffy wiggled a bit, than looked up at his older brother.

"No fair!" Luffy protested when his older brother wouldn't let him go. Ace chuckled and sat down, still clutching the boy.

"Oh it is so fair." Ace said with a smile. "Who is the one that threw the bread first, hm?"

"You." Luffy said in his usual tone. Ace was about to give the kid a noogie when he remembered what he did before dinner had been served.

"That doesn't count you little brat!" Ace said beginning to tickle his little brother. Luffy began to laugh like crazy and tried to get his older brother off of him. It was to no prevail. The teen weighed more than the kid did and there was no stopping Ace when he wanted to tickle Luffy.

Ace fell off the couch but he kept on tickling the little kid.

It was around midnight before he stopped, too tired to keep going. Luffy was also gasping. He had kept on laughing and couldn't stop.

"Hey Luffy?" Ace began, "Wanna come to work with me tomorrow?" Luffy nodded his head happily before they both fell asleep on the floor. They were both too tired to go to their bedroom.


	3. And Explosions

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 3 and explosions

The next day, Ace decided that he wanted to clean the house. Luffy only knew the people who had come to deliver messages to Ace and he wanted the twelve year old not to panic. Luffy tended to do that when he was freaked out in a new place. Ace made their bed, the first time in many months, than did the dishes. Once the dishwasher had stopped, he gave Luffy a bath. The kid could do it by himself, but preferred to do it with his older brother.

Once that was done, they cleaned up the rest of the house. The message had said to go to the train station at five in the afternoon. There was still a few more hours before they would have to leave. Since they didn't have a car, they would have to walk the half hour to the station.

There was nothing on the TV and the game capsule had been taken by the land lady who had said that they were making too much noise late at night and that they would be given the capsule back when they begged at her feet. Both of them would rather have cleaned toilets with their tongues.

Luffy looked at Ace who was about to fall asleep. Luffy set the alarm clock for four fifteen, and went up to sit in his brother's lap. He got comfortable and they both went to sleep together again. Ace wasn't exactly asleep. He had his eyes closed and he knew that Luffy had crawled into his lap like he did whenever he had the chance. He was thinking about the meeting that afternoon.

Why had the old man wanted Luffy to come with him? Did he ask the others to bring their families with them, too? No, the others didn't have any family. The old man had been surprised to hear about Luffy.

Ace could remember it clearly. He had been in the park with Luffy who was eight at the time. Ace had been with the WhiteBeards for a year and was keeping Luffy a well kept secret. That was until Marco had dropped in on him to give him a message. Marco, and a few others, lived in the same building as the old man. It was their job to deliver the messages in secret and still go out on missions.

_Luffy was running around the playground set with some other kids that went to his school. He was enjoying himself and was beginning to climb to the top. Marco had been standing behind a tree. He dropped the note for Ace to get when the man noticed something._

"_You always come here to watch the kids run around?" he asked as Ace watched his younger brother climb to the top of the tower. Not to the last floor but really to the top. He had climbed onto the roof. Ace knew that if Luffy fell, he would be alright, but that didn't stop Ace from becoming a little bit worried._

"_Why aren't you out there playing?" Marco had asked when he saw the boy on the roof, "That kids gonna get hurt." _

_Just as Marco said that, Luffy's foot slipped from underneath him. Ace was up and running before Marco could make a remark. Luffy had fallen at least eight feet. The rubber implant would take most of the impact, but Ace was still worried. He raced to Luffy's side. The boy was rubbing his head. He wasn't exactly sure that he hadn't fallen until he heard Ace call his name and his older brother was making sure he was alright. _

_Marco looked at the kids. His own implant allowed him to see that Ace and the boy he was looking at were almost identical. They both had the identical reddish brown eyes and black hair. Ace's hair was longer than and not as messy as the younger. He smiled at the two, realizing that they were siblings. That had been why the kid was always at the park. He had been watching his kid brother to make sure that the kid wasn't going to get hurt._

Ace finally fell asleep around two. Luffy was out cold and the only thing that would make him wake up was the promise of food. The two of them stayed that way. They weren't going to move.

Ace whined as the alarm began to ring. He punched it than looked at Luffy. Ace gently bent down and whispered food into the boy's ear. Luffy instantly shot up.

"Where? Where?" he asked jumping out of Ace's arms and began to look around. Ace started to laugh at the kid's enthusiasm for food. Luffy turned to face his older brother. "Meany, Ace!" Luffy said flailing his little fist at the teen.

Ace continued to laugh as they got ready. Luffy grabbed his beloved hat and Ace, who had remembered his necklace this time, locked the door. They walked out of the apartment and headed towards the station. They were half way there when Luffy began to get hungry. Ace sighed and looked at his watch. They were somewhat early and he decided that some crepes on the go wouldn't hurt.

They got the crepes and walked to the station. Luffy, following Ace's words never let go of his older brother's hand. They entered the station and Ace went straight to station number six. Luffy stayed close till he noticed the sandy haired man against a wall. Luffy tugged at his brother's shorts and looked at the pole.

Ace noticed Marco and they began to move towards the man. Marco smiled at them and handed Luffy a sucker. The little boy ripped it open and put it in his mouth. Ace smiled than looked back at Marco.

"Why did the old man want Luffy to come with me?" Ace asked squeezing his brother's hand.

Marco shrugged and they followed him through the maze of tunnels until they came to a door that would lead them to a car that would take them to the HQ. Luffy looked around but knew better than to make any noise.

When they were in the car and on the highway, Luffy finally talked. "Where are we going?" he asked Ace totally confused. Ace looked at his brother who had a smile on his face.

"We're going to where I work." Ace said getting tired. Marco looked back at the confused kid.

"What _is_ your job, Ace?" Luffy asked still confused. Marco glanced at Ace. He gave him a questioning look. Ace sat forward and Luffy went back to looking out the window.

"You didn't tell him anything?" Marco whispered.

"What am I supposed to tell him, that I assassinate people for a living?" Ace whispered back.

"No, but he doesn't ask about receiving all of those messages." Marco pointed out.

"I told him its part of my job and he didn't ask anymore. It also included the candy that you give him every time." Ace said with a frown.

"Oh, come on. The kid deserves it. He's practically a medium for the notes. You don't give him any sweets, do you?" Marco said with a smile meaning he had won.

"Wait till you see him high on sugar. Then come crawling." Ace muttered before he sat back. Marco gave a small chuckle and watched as the driver went into the parking lot of the headquarters' main building. Luffy looked amazed at the big buildings and shiny windows. He wanted to know how the buildings stayed up when Marco got out of the car.

"We're here." Marco said smiling at the kid as he kept gawking at the big area. The boy was very amusing to watch. He seemed to be amazed at the slightest things. Ace sighed and grabbed his little brother's hand as Marco led them through the building. Many people were in the hall; some waiting for the meeting to start while others were recuperating after a hard mission.

Luffy looked around. He stayed close to his brother knowing that he would get lost if he didn't. Ace was happy that Luffy wasn't talking. After the accident that had caused them both a lot of problems, Luffy had become a little more timid of his surroundings. Ace rustled his little brother's hair. Marco noticed but didn't say anything.

When they reached the door for the meeting room, Marco looked at Ace and Luffy. "There's gonna be a lot of people in here. Some even you haven't seen, Ace." The man said before opening the door. Nobody really noticed the newcomers.

Thatch did however. He had noticed the shorter boy next to Marco and came over to say hi. That was when he noticed the littlest kid, half hidden behind the teen's leg.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Luffy. The boy looked at the blonde whose hair was somehow in an up slope at the front.

"My little brother. The old man asked me to bring him." Ace said putting a hand on the younger boy's head. Luffy smiled at the new man. Thatch looked at him and smiled back.

He knelt down and looked at the boy. "What's your name?" Thatch asked the boy who was taking in his surroundings.

Luffy looked at his older brother who nodded that he could say it.

"I'm Luffy." The black haired boy said with big grin. Thatch began to realize that the kid's smiles were contagious. Ace was beginning to think that Luffy could wind these men between his fingers.

"I'm Thatch." The man said rustling the kid's hair. Luffy grinned again and then looked at Ace still curious. Ace smiled and they walked deeper into the room. Ace wanted to keep Luffy out of the herd of people, but one of the women noticed his cute brother and started to squeal over him.

Luffy was scared at first with the sudden crowd of females around him. They were all squealing about how cute he was and they kept rustling his hair.

"Who are they crowding around?" Jozu asked coming up from behind.

"Ace's kid brother. The girls found him and they're playing 'Who can squeal the highest' game." Marco said looking at Ace who seemed to be getting kinda nervous.

Luffy had never been good with crowds since the accident. He wouldn't be panicked or anything like that, Luffy would just get really scared. Ace finally made it to his brother right before the kid was going to scream.

He quickly picked up his younger brother and carried him out of the circle. The girls began to complain at their cute toy was being taken away.

"One my brother isn't your 'toy'." Ace said making sure that Luffy was okay. "And two, Luffy hates being surrounded by people like that. Another second and none of you would have intact eardrums."

The girls instantly covered their ears and backed away. A lot of people were staring at the fifteen year old. Ace heeded no mind and put Luffy down.

"You okay?" he asked his little brother. Luffy nodded and looked back at the group of girls. They were scary and Luffy decided that he would stay clear of them. Marco came up from behind them.

"What was that? The kid was about to have a panic attack." He said looking at Luffy who was clinging to his older brother's shirt and didn't look like he was going to let go.

"When the accident happened, Luffy became terrified of crowds in general. It doesn't help the fact that he makes every woman squeal just because of his looks though." Ace said with a sigh. Marco gave a chuckle and went to the TV.

An explosion had happened at an apartment complex. Ace and Luffy went over to look at it too. That was when Ace noticed something. The apartment complex was the one where he and Luffy lived. Luffy must have known that too.

"I don't think that the land lady will like that." The kid had said looking at the building that was enveloped in flames. Ace shook his head. No she wouldn't. She would not like it one bit.

* * *

I think Nami is the land lady. just for added humor. yes, i am finally seperating the chapters. it took me about twenty minutes to figure out how to do with me and all my absolute fail at technology brain and all but it will be done tonight. I have no clue what time it is and I have about ten more chapters to fix... bye:)


	4. And Stories

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 4 and stories

Nobody was sure of what to do after what they saw on TV. Ace held Luffy's hand tighter, thanking God that the old man had asked him to bring the kid. A lot of the others were wondering why that apartment complex had been chosen for the bombing. Others were saying how much of a pain in the ass it would be to get the bomber figured out.

Marco looked at Ace. He had heard what the little one had said and now he was wondering if those two had been the target. He walked over to them.

"That was your place wasn't it?" Marco asked pointing to the flaming building on the TV. Ace nodded and watched as Luffy stared at their once peaceful home. The kid put a hand on the straw hat that was attached to a string on the back of his head.

Luffy listened as people began grumbling about cleaning that mess up and Luffy began to wonder what his big brother's job was, again. He was about to ask when a man walked in. The man was old, but Luffy could tell that the man wasn't weak. Not even close.

The man was wearing a black bandanna and his white beard was thick and was shaped like the crescent moon. He sat down in a chair and stared at the men before him. Everyone became quiet and stared at the man who just walked in.

"Okay lets' get this crap over with." The man said with a sigh.

Marco gave a low chuckle at the fact that his boss wanted to be here least of all. Luffy looked at him and then at Ace who was smiling. Ace noticed Luffy's eyes on him and knelt down to whisper into the boy's ear.

"That's the boss." He told his curious brother, "Don't say anything unless I say it's okay." Luffy nodded and went back to watching certain people give reports.

Marco went up and said that everything in his division was fine except for the incident that had happened just now. The old man looked at the sand haired man and then looked at Ace.

"We had received information about a bombing in your area. We had no idea who was doing it and where they were. We did know who they were aiming for though." The old man's eyes went from Ace to Luffy. The boy looked at him curious.

"It looks like someone figured out about that brother of yours Ace. That was their objective. They wanted to either kill or kidnap the kid." The old man said. He watched the teen squeeze his little brother's hand. The kid didn't seem fazed by the pressure. The teen smiled.

"Even if Luffy had been in there, he wouldn't have been hurt." Ace said pointing at the kid. A lot of the men bug eyed at the teen's statement.

Ace grabbed Luffy's cheek and pulled causing it to stretch. Luffy didn't mind. He was used to Ace pulling at his cheeks. Marco looked pretty surprised at the stretching boy.

"Kinda hard to blow up a rubber brat." Ace said snapping the kid's cheek back into place. The old man smiled and looked at the two.

"Then that means he was a target for kidnapping." The old man said grabbing some papers and looking through them. The others looked at each other and then at the brothers.

"Why the brat?" a man asked looking Luffy over and over.

"Probably for ransom or as a hostage." The old man said already bored with the meeting again. Some people nodded and they looked at the brat again. The kid did look like he could be taken easily.

Luffy looked at his brother, wondering what ransom meant. Ace knew very well that the other men were thinking that his little brother could be easily taken. They were right if Luffy was asleep, but when the kid was awake you'd have to be pretty damn strong.

The meeting ended and Marco was showing Ace and Luffy a dorm that they would be staying in. The old man whose name was Edward Newgate or Pops had said that he wanted everyone to move into a room in the HQ.

Ace didn't mind. It meant that he didn't have to wake up two hours before each mission so he could make it to the HQ and get ready to go. It also meant that Luffy would be safe even if he wasn't there. The kid seemed to like the bedroom. He was running around and jumping up and down on the bed.

Marco couldn't help but laugh at the little boy's enthusiasm about the new house. The boarding was in a separate building behind the main building. They had enough room for everyone in the organization plus some. Each dorm had a bathroom and kitchen. Ace knew he would need to fill that out soon.

"The kitchen's already filled and Pops said that there would be no new missions for at least a weak. The kid still doesn't know anything, but Pops wants to see that kid's fighting skills." Marco said pointing to the boy who was still jumping on the bed. "He said to bring the Luffy to the training room at noon tomorrow."

With that Marco left and Ace went into the bedroom where Luffy had fallen asleep. Ace sighed and tucked the kid in. Luffy would wake up when he smelled the food. Ace went into the kitchen and began getting some spaghetti ready.

Thatch stood outside of Ace's dorm. He wanted to make sure Marco had told them about the plan for tomorrow. Thatch didn't doubt Marco; it was just that a lot of things were going on now. He knocked and heard a reply.

Ace looked as Thatch came in. He smiled and said hi. Thatch looked at Ace who was cooking and then looked for the kid. Ace knew who he was looking for.

"Luffy's sleeping in the bedroom." Ace said putting the sauce into the pasta. Thatch chuckled and sat at the table. "You want some?"

Thatch looked at Ace and then at the food. It was really appetizing. He nodded then turned to see a boy charging into the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled as he tried to ram into his brother's leg. Ace twirled just as Luffy was about to ram into him. The kid went flying into the wall. Thatch stared as the kid stood up and rubbed his head.

"Meany, Ace! I want some!" The kid said in a whining tone. Ace put the plate of spaghetti on the table and went back into the kitchen to get some plates. Luffy sat at the table. He still hadn't noticed Thatch sitting next to him. He was concentrating on the food.

"You sure do have a different personality than in the meeting." Thatch said to the kid. Luffy looked at the guest. He hadn't even noticed the man.

Ace set some plates down and sat in a chair himself. He filled Luffy's plate then Thatch's and finally his own. "Like I said, Luffy isn't too good with strangers and big crowds. He wants to make friends with them, but he just can't." Ace said eating his food fast. "I would hurry up if I were you. The kid's a thief when it comes to food." Ace pointed to his brother who was eyeing Thatch's plate.

The older man took that as a warning and quickly began to eat. Luffy pouted at the man's rush and looked at the pot. It was empty and Luffy was still hungry. Ace sighed at his brother's pout and promised dessert later. That cheered Luffy up and he accidentally spilled some sauce onto his shirt.

Ace sighed and helped Luffy take the shirt off. He had noticed where the washing machine had been and went to put it in with some other clothes he had found. That was when he realized that Thatch was still there and Luffy didn't have a shirt on.

Thatch stared at the boy. Five, six, no eight shot scars were on the boy's chest, stomach and shoulders. Ace had told them about an accident that had happened five years ago, but he never described it. He had said that the accident killed his parents and that he had the implant done by Vegapunk soon afterwards. But he never said what his brother had gotten when they found out he had one.

Luffy was looking at the older man in front of him. The man was staring at the scars that decorated his upper torso. Ace came in and looked at Thatch.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. The man had seen the one reason Ace was keeping Luffy a secret. The organization already knew about the burn mark on his back. They had seen it when he had been stabbed by someone on a group mission. The scars on Luffy showed more.

"Ace." Thatch began as Luffy ran into the bedroom to get another shirt. The closet had been filled. "That accident you and your brother were in, it was more than just an explosion, wasn't it?"

Ace looked down then at his brother who was now wearing a long sleeve shirt that matched him perfectly. Luffy picked up on the conversation by the way that Ace was looking. The black haired boy grabbed his older brother's shirt.

"You can't tell anyone." Ace said with a stone stare at Thatch. The older man wondered why, but then nodded. "Our father wasn't someone who could be killed easily. He was wanted dead for multiple reasons. By both the black market and the government for some reason.

"He was targeted and they finally found the house we were in. We didn't know that our father was a dangerous man to the world. He finally told us when he heard that they were coming. A bunch of them stormed into our small house and killed our mother and father. They tried to kill us too.

"They shot Luffy multiple times and were about to shoot me, but they ran out of time. I had grabbed him and we ran out of the house as it caught fire, but as you know, I couldn't get completely away. That's what those scars are and why Luffy has an implant. Remember, you can't tell anybody."

Thatch looked the children over. They were not lying, he could tell that much, but he wasn't sure if he could keep this a secret from the boss. If Pops did know, they would search for the people who had killed the kid's parents, but he didn't even know the parents.

"Who were your parents?" Thatch finally asked as the kids were becoming pretty quiet.

Ace was becoming a little nervous at the sudden question. He didn't want to say. The names were foggy in his mind, but he could still somewhat remember. He stayed silent and Luffy took heed. He wasn't going to say anything if Ace wasn't going to.

Thatch sighed. "Okay I won't probe." Thatch said with a smile. "That would explain why Luffy can't handle crowds though. Last time he was in one his parents were killed. That must be scary."

Ace sighed and Luffy gave a yawn, they had eaten pretty late and it was almost nine now. Thatch smiled and got up.

"I better get going. I only came to make sure Marco told you to come to the training area with the kid tomorrow." He said walking out the door. Ace thanked the man and noticed that Luffy had fallen asleep standing again.

Ace sighed and picked up the sleeping boy. He carried his little brother to the bed and put him down. Ace was going to leave to clean the dishes, but Luffy wouldn't let go of his shirt. Ace knew better than to leave his brother like this. Whenever the accident was brought up, Luffy would have nightmares.

The older boy lay down on the bed next to the now shivering boy. Luffy was a really heavy sleeper which meant that even nightmares couldn't wake him up. The kid would have to sleep through the terror of that day. Ace stroked his brother's hair as the boy twitched in his sleep. There was nothing the teen could do but watch as his brother suffered the flames and the pain again.

The next morning, Marco and Thatch were heading towards Ace's and Luffy's room. It was eleven in the morning and neither of them had shown signs of being awake. Marco was wondering if they were okay and Thatch was wondering if it was about what they had told him the night before.

They knocked on the door and when they got no answer, they walked in. The lights were off and the dishes from the dinner the night before were still on the table. Marco looked around as Thatch went into the bedroom.

"Hey Marco, get over here." Thatch whispered. The sandy haired man wondered into the bedroom to see Ace and Luffy snuggled together on the bed. Marco smiled at the two brothers then looked at Thatch.

"What do we do now?" he asked the blonde. Thatch whipped out a camera and gave a very evil smile.

"We take pictures and sell them to the girls." He said chuckling at his evil plan.

"Ace is going to murder you for that." Marco pointed out. Thatch chuckled and began taking pictures. Once he had a whole film, the two of them tried to wake up the brothers.

Ace woke up kinda tired and pretty pissed to be disturbed while the younger of the brothers wasn't budging at all. Ace sat up and looked at the two men. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his still sleeping brother.

"Want some breakfast Luffy?" the teen asked and the little boy shot instantly awake. The boy jumped up and down on the bed. Thatch started laughing and Marco smiled at the brothers. Ace and Luffy left the bedroom still tired and wanting to go back to bed.

Marco shook his head and they walked to the training area. The little kid was swaying and not fully awake and Marco wondered if the kid could even fight. Thatch was thinking the same thing but Ace seemed pretty confident about his little brother.

He knew that if he gave Luffy food after the training the kid would show them what he could do. Yes it was bribing, but hey, it worked.

* * *

These were longer on Word, but know that they are on here, my chapters are really short. I'm thinking about writing a fanfic based off of a couple of songs I have been listening to. There wont be any pairings but possible random dancing.


	5. And Training

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 5 and training

The old man was in a watching room as Ace put his older brother in the training room and instructed him on what to do. Ace would be telling Luffy the commands so the boy wasn't confused, but they would be training him like any other beginner mercenary.

Luffy looked around the room wondering exactly when he was supposed to start fighting. He began to hear a buzzing noise than Ace's voice.

"Okay Luffy." Ace began as his brother began to look for him. "We're gonna start you off with level one. Attack the men that will come at you."

Ace's voice disappeared and another buzzing sound started. Luffy saw three men come towards him. Ace had said to attack them. Luffy didn't know why he had to, but he did what his brother said.

He rushed at the men and ducked between the one in the middle's legs making them have to turn around. During that second that they were turning, Luffy side kicked the one to the right. The man collapsed into the middle person who rammed into the final man.

The domino effect caused the three men to ram the wall. All three disappeared and Luffy began to look around. He still couldn't see his big brother. Ace could see his brother though. He knew that just a few men weren't going to faze his brother in a fight.

Marco was pretty impressed at the little kid's skills even if it had only been the first level. The kid had talent that's for sure. Pops seemed to think so too. The kid had beaten the first level with only one attack. Only the best fighters in his organization could do what the kid just did.

"Bring it up to level three." The old man said to the person in charge of the system. The man nodded and cranked it up. Ace knew very well that this level included many more foot soldiers and he hoped Luffy wouldn't get scared. Pops nodded at Ace and the teen spoke into the microphone again.

"Okay, Luffy you're gonna get more guys at you this time." Ace turned off the microphone and looked at his brother. The kid was looking around again. Ace also noticed how a lot of people were gathering to watch his little brother fight. Some of them were the ones that said that the little boy could easily be kidnapped.

Luffy watched as ten men appeared in front of him. Each one had a gun. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and ran towards them. They began shooting at the kid. Luffy didn't even bother trying to dodge the bullets. He didn't need to. They bounced off of his rubber skin.

Some of the bullets hit the men who were shooting, making them disappear from Luffy's sight. The kid paid no mind and punched one of the men in the gut which sent him into a second. There were only three left and Luffy had grown bored of these guys blindly trying to shoot him. The twelve year old jumped and axed a man's shoulder, kicking him into another than forcing the other to kneel. When the man's head was on the ground, Luffy dropped onto his spine.

The crowd outside of the training area began to murmur. Many of them had thought that the little brat couldn't handle anything and would become an easy target. Marco looked at the boy who was picking up the straw hat that had fallen during the fight. The training was going good.

Pops looked at the kid then at Ace. The teen knew that his brother could fight well. The old man smirked and pressed a button that showed the viewers what they had missed if they came late.

"Skip to level five." Pops said to the man at the controls. Ace looked at Luffy, and then pushed the on button on the microphone.

"We're going to do a different level now." He said looking at the boy who was getting pretty hungry.

"This will be the final one for now. I have some other things to do, but drop by my office later." Pops said to Ace. The teen nodded as the combat for level five began.

This time it wasn't men that were rushing at Luffy. It was animals. Highly enhanced animals that naturally got the implant. This time it was a pack of wolves that each bore spikes on their backs. Luffy winced as he knew very well that that would be painful.

At that moment his stomach began to growl and he realized that the wolves became very tasty looking. Luffy licked his lips and charged at the creatures. Many of the spectators gasped at the head on attack.

Ace face palmed at his little brother's move. He knew now that he should have fed the boy before they had come. Marco gave Ace a questioning look.

"I forgot to get him breakfast and that's a bad thing. If those were real he would eat them raw right in front of us without a care." Ace said pointing to the boy who had turned into the hunter.

Luffy was getting angry. Each time he caught one of the wolves and bit into its neck, the creature would disappear. There were only a few left over now and Luffy still hadn't eaten anything. He was getting really angry and really hungry.

Thatch watched the kid chase after another wolf. In this level it was supposed to teach how to hide from trackers and still be able to get them. This kid was chasing the wolves and what looked like trying to eat them. A man next to him laughed at the kids face when another wolf disappeared in the boy's teeth.

A lot more people had come to watch the amusing and very skilled boy fight. None of them had ever seen someone keep up with the wolf pack in this level before. Jozu who never stopped frowning was carefully watching the kid's moves.

"He moves like he's one of them. " Jozu explained as the kid ran side by side with the final wolf on all fours. "He fights more in their style than in a human's style."

Thatch had to agree. The kid was moving more like a wild animal than like a human. He began to wonder if the damage done to the kid by the shot wounds had caused it or if it was the boy's own style. He decided that he would ask Ace about it later.

Luffy sat on the floor of the room. He was slightly panting from all the running and the fact that he didn't get any food out of the exercise. He looked up as a door opened and his brother walked out. Luffy jumped up and ran up to his older brother.

"Ace I'm hungry." Luffy complained to his older brother not noticing that the old man was behind the teen. Ace rustled his younger brother's hair. Marco came out from behind Pops and looked at the boy who was grinning ear to ear.

"Fine, I'll make you something when we back to the dorm." Ace said with a sigh. The boy started to cheer and Pops smiled at the energetic boy. Marco watched as a lot of the bystanders began to disappear. They had other things to do now and they needed to get back to them.

Pops looked at Ace and then at the boy who was getting a chocolate bar from Marco. The old man kept wondering how that guy kept getting the sweets without anyone noticing. The boy seemed happy with the food and began eating it immediately.

"I'll have someone come by when I can see you." The man said before disappearing back the way they had come. Ace sighed and looked at Marco who was trying to sneak Luffy another sweet.

"Busted." The boy said a smear of chocolate on his mouth. Ace shook his head and Marco shrugged his shoulders as if nothing happened.

They walked out of the training ground to meet up with Vista. The man was wearing his usual V collar shirt and top hat. The man always had a grin on his face underneath that curly mustache of his.

"That was an interesting show that the kid put on." Vista said looking over Luffy. The boy stared at the new man with high curiosity. The man had weird clothes.

"Luffy this is Vista. He runs one of the divisions around here." the fifteen year old said to his little brother. Luffy smiled at the man and tugged at his brother's shirt.

Ace looked at his little brother and new instantly that the kid was hungry and didn't care about the man. Vista laughed at the enthusiasm for food and said that the cafeteria was still open. The little boy looked at his brother with sparkle in his eyes. Ace sighed and started leading him towards the cafeteria.

On the way they passed by a room that was usually kept empty. Thatch was in there waving around some pictures and all the girls were squealing. Ace tried to get a closer look at what the pictures were. He could barely see them. They were pictures of him and Luffy sleeping together.

"THATCH!" Ace yelled running into the room. The girls jumped and stared at the intruder.

"Uh, oh." Thatch said noticing that Ace didn't seem to want to be dealt with. The girls began squealing again when they noticed Luffy half way in the door.

Ace was storming towards Thatch who was trying to explain that he couldn't help but take the pics. Luffy noticed the girls were coming towards him and became scared. These girls were scary and he didn't want anything to do with them.

The crowd of girls began to run at Luffy. The boy became terrified and bolted into the hall way. He forgot about Ace and was only concentrating on getting away from the terrifying girls who were chasing him. He was running through the halls and soon he knew that he was lost.

Luffy heard the girls still chasing him when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him into a room. The boy was about to scream in surprise when a hand covered his mouth. The girls' sound disappeared and the man took a breath.

They walked out of the room and Luffy got to see the man who probably just saved him from a very terrifying experience. The man was tall but probably only about thirty or so. He had a small buzz beard and black curly hair. The man was fat but still had plenty of muscle.

"Thanks mister." Luffy said looking up at the man. The black haired man laughed and looked down at the kid.

"The name's Teach." The man said to the little kid.

"I'm Luffy." The small boy said with a smile on his face. The kid looked around a frown came onto his face. Ace was nowhere in sight.

"What's with that face, Luffy?" Teach asked the little kid.

"I got separated from my big brother." The kid said looking up and down the halls for Ace.

"Ah, so your Ace's little bro? I was wondering what you were like. Ace never really talked about you that much." Teach said walking down the hall with the now nervous Luffy. "Where was he when you lost him?" the man said with a grin.

"He was trying to stop Thatch from selling these pictures to the girls." Luffy said looking for a familiar room. The man let out a laugh. He knew very well where that was. Thatch always did the picture business in the same room.

Teach led Luffy to the room where Ace was waiting very patiently against the wall. The boy's arms were crossed over his bare chest and he was getting pissed.

"Ace!" Luffy said running up to his older brother. The boy grabbed his older brother's waist and didn't let go. Ace smiled and rubbed the kid's head glad that the boy was safe.

"Thanks Teach." Ace said to the man who was laughing when he saw Thatch ran up saying that the girls had lost track of the boy. Then he saw Luffy clutching to his older brother with all his might and scratched the back head.

"Looks like you found him." The man said trying not to look at Ace. He was failing. "Okay, I'm sorry. You two looked cute together and I couldn't help but take a few pictures."

"Or a whole role of film."

Marco came walking out from behind Thatch. He was bored and had heard what might be an interesting conversation. There was nothing else to do.

"I heard that the fan girls had gotten the photos and I wanted to see Ace's reaction. Am I too late for the show?" Marco asked looking at Luffy who wasn't looking at anything but Ace's shorts.

He sighed at the fact that he had missed something interesting and yawned at the boredom at the moment. Thatch looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"There's a video recorder in that room. The guy in the security room would probably let you go see it." Ace said pointing back at the room. Marco gave a smile and headed toward the security room. Ace smiled at his victory and Teach chuckled.

"Thanks again Teach." Ace said leading Luffy towards their dorm. The cafeteria was already closed and Luffy wasn't too happy about the girls chasing him.


	6. And Decisions

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 6 and decisions

A man who Ace didn't recognize came to his and Luffy's dorm right after he put the kid to sleep. The man said that Pops could see him. Ace took one last look at his sleeping brother and closed the door behind him. He followed the man the boss's office and when the man had excused himself, he knocked.

"Come in Ace."

Ace slowly opened the door and walked in to face the man that had given him and Luffy a home. The old man looked at the teen and smiled.

"Your brother still doesn't know that this is an assassination organization, correct?" Pops asked Ace who just nodded. "Well I think it's time you told him. I saw with my own eyes the kid's skills. Stealth isn't his strong point, but with practice he could become one of the best."

Ace stayed silent. He never wanted his brother to do something like this, but Luffy wasn't a little kid anymore. Well at least the boy didn't think he was. Luffy always tried to prove that he was a man.

"I'll tell Luffy, but I'll let him decide whether he wants to join or not. He'll get angry if I choose for him now." Ace finally said after some hesitation. The old man studied his youngest member. He knew very well that the teen wanted to protect his brother, but the old man wanted to know from what.

"Okay, is the kid still awake?" Pops asked and Ace smiled like it was a joke.

"Nope, that kid's been unconscious for at least two hours now." Ace said with a shrug.

Pops smiled and told Ace to bring the kid to his office when he woke up and had something to eat. Ace nodded and left his boss to go back his dorm. When he was in, Ace walked to the bedroom and fell asleep next to his brother on the bed.

"Luffy plus assassination. That is going to be interesting." Ace whispered while smoothing out his younger brother's nightmare of hair. The boy twitched in his sleep and Ace knew that his brother was having a dream that involved food.

It was around noon before either of them actually woke up. Ace got Luffy his breakfast while the kid got dressed he took a quick shower. When Luffy was eating his breakfast, Ace told him about the organization.

"Pops wants to talk to you today about maybe joining the organization. I said you could decide. What is your answer?" Ace asked his brother who seemed to be in deep thought.

"If I join, I get to spend all my time with Ace, right?" the boy asked. Ace was shocked at the boy's question. Ace nodded and Luffy did one of his 'make the whole room happy' smiles. "I wanna work with big brother."

Ace sighed at his brother's innocence. He should have known that the boy would do anything to stay with his older brother. The kid was happy that he could be with his brother.

"But remember Luffy, this job means you have to kill. You have to realize that you can't get caught and that innocent people will get killed. Can you handle that?" the teen said sternly.

Luffy looked at his older brother and smiled. "I'll never know until I try." He said finishing his breakfast.

When the dishes were done, Ace led his little brother to the old man's office. When they were there, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Pops's voice said from the other side of the door.

Ace opened it up and walked in with his brother in tow. Pops smiled at the fact that Ace kept his promise and the boy looked around the office. The place was somewhat normal except for the huge sword and multiple maps that had wax and thumb tacks all over.

"Ace do you mind waiting out in the hall while I talk to your brother." The man asked. Ace nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Pops turned to Luffy who was still gawking at the large room. The old man smiled at the boy and got the kid's attention with a piece of candy that Marco had given him.

"Thanks." Luffy said taking a bite into the sugary treat.

"Ace told you about what this organization does, correct?" Pops asked the twelve year old boy.

Luffy nodded, paying attention to what the man was saying. He was curious about all that Ace didn't tell him.

"What was your decision when he said that I wanted you in?" the old man asked looking the kid over.

"I get to be closer with my older brother and I get to work with him so I said yes." Luffy said with his candy half way in his mouth. The old man smiled at the kid who was so innocent that it was almost sad.

"He did tell you what we do, correct?" Pops asked again, worried that Ace missed a lot of the important information.

"Yeah. He said that you guys assassinate people who are a threat to the nation." Luffy said repeating what Ace had told him that morning.

Pops nodded and pulled out a few sheets of paper that had writing on them. They were the registration to the organization. Luffy began signing the papers. The last one had something that Luffy couldn't fill out.

"What's a codename?" Luffy asked liking the sound of it.

"It's something that is given to everyone when they go out onto a mission. Usually we name it based off of their implant." Pops said amused at the kid's eagerness with the idea.

"With you, something with rubber would sound pretty pathetic." Pops said as the kid began to think about a name. The kid thought for a while then wrote something down.

Luffy handed the old man his papers and the man smiled at the kid's choice for a codename.

"We'll start training tomorrow, you're dismissed." The old man said. Luffy nodded and left to find his brother waiting for him. Ace rustled his brother's hair and they walked back to their dorm.

"So you're a member of WhiteBeards now, huh?" Ace asked once they were in their dorm watching TV.

"Yeah, and the old man said that I get a codename." Luffy said watching Soul Eater with Ace.

"What did you choose?" his older brother asked instantly curious at what the twelve year old had chosen. Luffy smiled and put a hand on his hat.

"What's yours?" Luffy asked as his brother chuckled at the choice of a name.

"Fire Fist." Ace said watching Maka and Soul try and slay a witch named Blair, who is actually a cat with a lot of magical powers. (Sorry if I spoiled that for anyone who hasn't seen the series).

Luffy smiled at his brother than whined when the show ended. There weren't any more anime on for that night and Luffy was bored. Luffy was about to suggest a game when there was a knock on the door. Ace got up to see who it was.

Marco, Thatch, Jozu, and Teach walked in. They had heard about Luffy joining and came to congratulate the kid. Luffy smiled at the candy Marco brought him and Ace faced palmed.

"Ne, ne! Let's play the quote game." Luffy suggested taking a bite of chocolate.

"I know that game. It can get pretty funny." Thatch said trying to steal some sweets. They all agreed and Luffy started off.

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you kill my father, prepare to die." Luffy said. Teach and Ace cracked up at the kid's mimic voice.

Ace went next, "No more rhymes now, I mean it! Anyone want a peanut?" Marco started laughing and they kept going around in a circle. To everyone's surprise, Luffy actually got Jozu to crack a smile when the kid did a quote from Pokémon.

"Let's do a group quote." Ace said. Luffy and Thatch grouped around and they did one from a movie.

"I guess there's no cure for idiots and pirates." Thatch said.

"Why's he calling you an idiot?" Luffy asked looking at Ace.

"What? Why me?" Ace asked trying not to laugh.

"Because I'm a pirate." Luffy said with a huge smile.

"Oi." Ace said knocking Luffy on the head and they started to laugh.

After an hour of passing quotes back and forth, Marco, Thatch, Jozu, and Teach left. Ace and Luffy were tired from laughing and Luffy was full from the sugar. He was hyper and didn't want to go to sleep. Ace knew that the kid wouldn't fall asleep after all the candy Marco had given the kid, but he told Luffy to go to bed.

Luffy whined but he listened to his older brother. However, instead of going to their bed, Luffy crawled over to his brother and lay down on the teen's stomach. Ace was shocked at what the kid did. It had been years since Luffy used his stomach as a pillow. Sure the kid slept in his brother's lap, but the stomach pillow was a different thing.

Luffy knew that his older brother hated being a stomach pillow, but the boy was too tired to care. Ace sighed and began to run a hand through his brother's hair. This resulted in a happy purr like sound to come from the little kid's throat.

Ace chuckled at his brother's cuteness and fell asleep along with the kid. He just hoped that Thatch wouldn't come in to wake them up and whip out his camera like last time. They both fell asleep and Ace didn't want to leave from his spot on the carpet.

* * *

Ace definetly has a little brother complex. I'm wondering ifI'm making this seem too much like yaoi. I didn't intend to even though I love the pairing, but... If you want it to, tell me, if not tell me, I'll go by majority rule after two weeks or one, depends on how lazy I am and if anyone actually reads this. XD


	7. And Targeting

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 7 and targeting

Ace was woken up by the smell of smoke and screaming. He saw the fire in his bedroom, thanking God that he and Luffy had decided to sleep in the living room. He shook his brother awake and they ran out the door.

Marco was directing people down stairs when he noticed the two kids. They were frantic and Luffy was getting terrified at the déjà-vu. He rushed over to the boys to make sure they were okay. They nodded and started helping Marco get people out of the fires.

Luffy didn't like being away from his brother, but some of the people hadn't been as lucky as others and they needed help. He found Teach who was trying to get a fallen wall off of some girl who hadn't made it in time. Luffy ran over and pulled the unconscious woman out from under the ruble. Teach thanked the kid and carried the woman out of the building. Ace found his brother and they began to head towards the stairs with Marco.

When they were outside, they saw the real damage, many people were hurt and some were dead. Luffy looked at the building. Yet another home he was in had been blown up and he was kinda sick of it. Pops came and started helping caring the injured and began to make plans for those who didn't make it.

When that was done he walked up to his division commanders and Ace and Luffy. He was stoned face and obviously pissed at the death of the men he thought of as his sons. He looked at the kid who was clutching his older brother's shirt. This was the third time the two brothers had their home go up into flames in front of them.

"We will have a memorial for those who died when we can. Right now we need to figure out how we were bombed and what they were targeting." Pops said looking at the boy who was still watching the flames. The kid's face was blank and looked as if was staring at nothing.

"You think they're still trying to get the kid?" Jozu asked looking at the brothers. Pops had been thinking the same thing. It was possible with the way they were aiming.

Thatch began to think about what he had learned a few days ago. Were they targeting the kid because of the parents? Why had the parents been killed any way? Pops looked at the confused Thatch and he narrowed his eyes. The commander knew something about the two youngest recruitments.

"We are going to have a meeting for just the commanders." Pops said before walking off. The commanders looked at each other then at the siblings. The two shrugged and walked off towards the infirmary to see if they would be of any help.

Marco began to walk after his boss and the other commanders followed suit. They followed the man to a room that was sound proof both inside and outside. They sat down and stared at their boss.

"Thatch." Pops said looking at the fourth division commander. "What did Ace tell you when you went to their dorm that first night?" Thatch looked at the table. He promised to keep it a secret to Ace and Luffy but now that promise needed to be broken.

Thatch looked at everyone and began to explain what he was told. In his mind he was hoping that Ace would forgive him for breaking their promise.

Luffy carried a tray of water to a nurse. The boy was glad that they were too busy to squeal over him. It made it easier to be around them. He was perfectly fine around the bloody and dead bodies. It wasn't something the boy wasn't used to.

Ace was dealing well to. The boys had seen their parents die in front of their eyes, so this was no big deal. They were about done helping with the casualties when Pops came in and said that he needed to talk to the two of them.

They followed the man to the room where the commanders were waiting. Thatch wouldn't look at them and Luffy became nervous at the men who he was laughing with were now solemn faced. Pops told them to sit down and he looked at the two kids.

"Thatch told me about what you two went through when you were younger." The old man said not looking at the commander who was not looking up. Ace's eyes went wide and he stared at his friend. The man had broken a promise that was not meant to be said at all cost.

"Why didn't you tell this to me?" Pops asked looking at the little one who was beginning to get nervous in the room.

"It was none of your business." Ace said still not looking at his boss. Luffy shrunk in his chair. The kid didn't want to be in the room. That was for sure.

"Did you not think that it might lead to why these bombings have been occurring?" the old man said in a stern voice.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! ONLY LUFFY AND I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THIS!" Ace looked at the person who had known about his secret. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY A WORD!"

Ace stood up now and Marco took a step towards the boy just in case. He knew that Thatch would let the boy hit him if the kid wanted to attack him. Luffy stepped in front of the man. The kid had a hard look in his eyes. One that made Marco wonder if this kid was actually as innocent as he had thought.

"Ace, calm down." Pops said starting to stand up to try and ease the teen.

"NO, I WON'T!" Ace yelled at his boss. This had been a secret that was meant to be kept. Marco saw a flicker of flames on the teens shoulder and he knew that the kid needed to be calmed down. Jozu saw it to, and made a move to stop the kid.

Luffy was there faster though. Jozu's diamond implanted fist rammed into the kid's crossed arms. Luffy skidded back, but did not fall. No blood showed in the spot where Luffy was hit. There wasn't even evidence if redness. Pops stared at the twelve year old who had just stopped Jozu's punch without injury.

Ace noticed that they were trying to calm him down. He wasn't going to. Luffy was getting defensive and they needed to get away from these people. They weren't going to help them. It was going to be hell living with people that were trying to pry into their business.

All the commanders and Pops were trying to calm down the two frantic siblings. The story that Thatch had told them seemed like something that would be wanted to keep a secret, but this was also important. If the two would tell them who their parents were, they could probably help the brothers. Ace thought differently and Luffy was just following his brother.

Jozu was amazed at the kid's defense. He knew that the boy's rubber implant had something to do with the fact that he had stopped the diamond punch, but it only made the kid skid back a little. The kid was dangerous if his attacks were as strong as his defense. Ace was one thing, but along with Luffy, this could be hard.

Thatch wasn't trying to defend or anything. He was just staring at his friend. The teen had allowed the man to keep a secret that was something no one would want to deal with and he had just told the top officers about it. He was ashamed at himself and he would let the kid hurt him if the teen wanted to. The other commanders wouldn't let the teen do that though.

Pops stared at the two brothers. They had kept a secret this big from them for five years and were still trying to deal with the pain. He was wondering why they were trying so hard to keep it a secret. Why the kids thought that they wanted to solve the problem themselves.

Ace was beginning to panic. He wanted to get away from the organization. He wanted to leave the people he trusted for five years. He didn't want them involved. Outside it was beginning to rain. Ace knew that if he didn't hurry, they were going to do something. He saw a window that was open.

Jozu noticed it to and swore. Ace dived bombed for it and Luffy followed his brother. They both jumped. The window was ten stories up, but the drop was nothing for the two. Even through the rain, Ace could hear the commanders run for the door to try and catch up with them.

Ace and Luffy landed easily on the slippery ground outside. Before they set out in a run, Ace looked up to see his boss look at the two of them with solemn eyes. Ace ignored it and grabbed his brother's hand to force the kid to run. Ace knew that the commanders would be following after them soon. He ignored them and decided to try and get them off his tail.

Luffy followed his brother through the maze of a city. They were getting farther and farther from the HQ when a hand rammed the boy's brother in the gut. Ace went flying into Luffy. They sat up and stared at the man in front of them. He was burly and had black skin with a grey buzz cut.

He glared at the boys who were trying to get to their feet. Ace couldn't use his ability in the rain so Luffy stood in front of his older brother. The kid ran at the man. Ace looked up in time to see the man's arm turn into a blade.

"LUFFY!" Ace screamed. Luffy looked up in time to see the blade. It hit against the kid's head, knocking the boy down. Ace ran at the man and body slammed the man to the ground. Luffy tried to stand up, but the blow had been powerful and he was having trouble with his vision.

Ace yelped as the blade man sliced him in the stomach. Ace was forced to a wall and the man held him at the throat. Ace started gasping for air. Finally he couldn't hold it out any longer and lost consciousness. Luffy glared at the man who had thrown his brother over his shoulder.

"LET GO OF ACE!" Luffy screamed and charged the black man. The man kicked Luffy in the ribs and sent the unguarded kid flying into a wall. Luffy cracked his head and slumped down, barely conscious. He blurrily saw the man take his brother away.

Luffy tried his best to stay conscious. He was failing, but then he heard voices around him. There were three of them. The voices belonged to Marco, Jozu and Thatch. Luffy looked blearily at the commanders.

"Luffy, oi Luffy!" Marco said shaking the near conscious kid. Luffy looked up at the sandy haired man and tried to stand.

"Need to find Ace." Luffy whispered as he tried to stand again. Marco pushed the kid back down. Luffy was bleeding heavily from his head.

"Where is Ace?" Jozu asked the boy as he tried to stand up again. Luffy looked at the frowning man. His sight was coming back.

"Man took him. Blade implant. Need to find Ace." Luffy kept trying to stand up. Marco looked at the other commanders. He picked up the boy.

The three of them walked back to the headquarters. Luffy was on Marco's back, unconscious. The kid would have never made it going after the kidnapper. Pops was waiting for them. He had some nurses on standby incase the three had to use force to get the kids back.

The nurses rushed over to grab Luffy and get his head wounded treated. Pops raised an eyebrow at the wound. Marco grabbed a towel and dried off his hair when they were in the building. The other two had been dismissed.

"What happened to the kid? Where's Ace?" the old man asked his top commander.

"According to Luffy a man came and took Ace. The man had a blade implant and that's what caused the Luffy's injury." Marco said putting the towel down. He was angry. The kid wasn't going to be cooperative without his brother here. He was pretty sure about that.

"Do you think that the kid will tell us anything?" Pops asked the commander. Marco shrugged. He wasn't one hundred percent sure about his prediction.

Luffy woke up while the nurses were trying to figure out what to do with the boy. They had treated his wounds and they had made sure that his hat was fixed because they knew that the kid loved the thing. Luffy tried to sit up. A nurse noticed and walked over to him.

"No, no sweetie. You need to stay down." She said gently leaning the boy back against the fluffy pillow.

"I need to find Ace." Luffy said in a weak but still strong voice. The nurse shook her head and walked back to the other nurses, glancing up every now and again to make sure that the kid stayed down.

Luffy wearily grabbed his straw hat and clutched it to his chest. He wanted comfort and the hat gave it to him when Ace wasn't there.

"Ah, Pops." One of the nurses said as the head of WhiteBeards Organization walked in. Luffy turned away from the man and stared at the ceiling of the room.

"Luffy," The man began when the boy didn't look at him, "We'll help search for your brother. But we need your cooperation. We need to know exactly who these people who are targeting you are and why they want you and your brother."

Luffy didn't look at the man. His thoughts kept going back to Ace. He didn't trust these people anymore. Ace didn't and neither would he. He glared at the boss and then at his hat. He would say nothing.

* * *

Ace taken and Luffy, being Luffy... somewhat. I wonder what it's like for the little sibling to lose the older sibling...

I have a younger half sibling. An older one too. but I don't care much about him. I am the only girl, am stuck in the middle and am seven years apart from both. I absolutely adore my little brother. I am the sister who will go to college for a few years and comes back to her brother's sweet sixteen where he will have all his friends and will embarass the shit out of him by randomly hugging him. My dad said that he might be taller, but I deemed that he wont... and if he is, I can still get him into an armlock... ^^ (I really do adore him. Ask any of my friends.)


	8. And Trust

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 8 and trust

Marco sighed at the boy's stubbornness. The kid wasn't going to trust them just yet. He understood why, but that wouldn't help find Ace. Pops didn't seem to want to get tough with the boy, but Marco knew that at this point, it was probably a good idea.

"Luffy, you want to help you brother, yet right now all you're doing is being a baby. You need our help. We can find out who wants the two of you and why." Marco said in a stern voice that made the kid cringe.

Luffy knew that Marco was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Luffy couldn't take on the men that wanted him and Ace. The group was too big for Luffy to take on by himself. The kid could make them bankrupt and ruin their reputation, but the kid couldn't beat them.

"Marco, please don't be so rough on the kid. He still needs to rest." One of the nurses said in a quiet voice.

"Baroque Works." Luffy said into his hat. Marco and Pops looked at the boy. "That's the name of the group that killed our parents and wants us. At first they thought to kill us, but now they want us alive."

Luffy was upset at the fact that he said something about their secret without his brother's consent, but now wasn't the time. Marco flinched at the name the twelve year old boy had given him. Baroque Works was one of the biggest black market groups in the nation.

Pops new someone big was after the brothers, but not the one that the kid had named. He began to think why the organization wanted the two of them. He couldn't piece it together with just what the kid had given them.

Ace tried to lift his head up. He was sore and tired and very frantic. He looked around. Luffy was nowhere in sight. He was worried about his brother. A woman with shoulder length black hair walked up to him. He was strapped to a bed.

"Those are fire proof straps so don't even try." The girl said with a blank face. Ace glared at the woman in the purple cowboy hat. She was an enemy, a top officer in Baroque Works organization.

"Don't glare at me like that little boy. It isn't pleasant. Don't worry though. You'll be reunited with your cute little brother soon." The woman said with a humorless chuckle. Ace continued to glare as the woman left him in the dark cold room.

Luffy lay in the bed that the organization had given him to heal. The boy knew that he would be fine in the morning. He always was. Luffy only thought of his brother. He also thought about the man who had given him his hat.

_If you were here, you would help wouldn't you, Shanks? _The boy thought as he clutched his precious hat.

Pops was looking threw maps and journals. His commanders were helping him as well. They had been ordered to destroy the Baroque Works organization at any cost. They now had the perfect chance. They still needed a reason to get at the group and they finally had one.

Marco looked at map that showed his district. He knew very well that there was only a small chance that Ace was still alive. The head of the underground organization was cold blooded and he'd need a pretty good reason not to kill the teen.

Luffy looked around the room. Many of the nurses were off duty and the one on guard was half asleep. It was the perfect chance to sneak out and try to get his own information on Baroque. A hand grabbed the boy's shoulder. It was Jozu. The commander had to guard the kid form trying to escape.

"Where are you going?" he asked the injured boy.

"To a computer." Luffy said.

"Why?" Jozu asked confused at the boy's answer. Luffy glared at the older man. He wanted to get Ace back more than any of them and they weren't letting him.

"You need to stay in bed. That wound isn't something small." Jozu said to the black haired kid. Luffy glared again and began to walk away from the commander. Jozu sighed realizing that no matter what he did or say, the boy would still try to sneak off.

Jozu followed the boy to the room that the other commanders and Pops were working. Marco looked at the kid then at Jozu.

"Couldn't stop him." The commander said and Marco watched the boy go to a computer. He was curious as to what the boy was going to do. Pops was also curious. The old man stood behind the chair that the kid was sitting in.

Luffy went onto the computer's main site and typed in a bunch of random numbers. Thatch stared at the screen that had turned into a bunch of random neon green numbers. Luffy, who obviously knew what he was doing, started typing in key words and random sets of numbers.

Marco stared in interest at the boy's hacking. This was a useful skill to have and they had many in the organization, but none were as good as the boy. Thatch was smiling as the kid brought up a map in a district of another organization's city. It showed right where the Baroque Works HQ was.

"How did you do that?" Jozu asked the twelve year old. Luffy didn't look up from the screen.

"My dad taught Ace and I how to hack into any system from any computer. That was his job. He was a hacker for the government. Ace is better than me but I can still do some damage to the group." Luffy said not looking up. He was concentrating on the map to make sure that he didn't have to disconnect.

Marco quickly scanned the map and made it big on the wall. He circled the Baroque Works HQ and looked at his boss. The old man turned to Luffy.

"What else can you do?" he asked the boy.

"Cause bankruptcy, ruin their reputation, cause a whole system malfunction and shut down all their power." Luffy said going through some more files. He could do much more. "Ace can hotwire their system and blow the whole building up. I'm still learning how to do that."

The men stared at the boy who had brought up a file of the man who had taken Ace.

"I thought that Baroque Works didn't have files on its members?" Marco said looking at the man before.

"They don't. I hacked into the nations wanted list." Luffy said calmly.

"I think that's illegal." Thatch pointed out.

"That's why you don't get caught." Luffy said reading over the description.

Daz Bones is wanted for the assassination of multiple people under illegal circumstances. He is know on the wanted but has an unknown location at this time list.

"I know where he is." Luffy said to the computer.

Marco looked at the boy who was merrily hacking into government secrets.

"You know where Daz Bones is?" Marco asked the boy.

"His codename is Mr. 1. He's, I guess you could say, the top commander in Baroque Works." Luffy said.

Pops looked at the boy. He was pretty sure that Ace knew all the things that Luffy was telling them. That was probably the reason they wanted the two of the kids. The head wanted to dispose of all the danger that would ruin whatever his plans were.

"Why does the head of Baroque Works want you and Ace?" Thatch asked Luffy. Luffy looked at the man. He didn't truly trust the man yet. But the others wanted to know too.

"For our hacking. We know about them and they want our skills. The head of Baroque, Mr.0, had asked our father to join him, but Dad said no. It was the next day that my dad was given the assignment of hacking into Baroque Works computers. Mr.0 didn't like this and Ace's and mine mom and dad. He wanted to kill us, but we escaped." Luffy said looking at the men.

Pops began to put the pieces together. He was wondering why Mr. 0 wanted the kids and why now of all times to try and grab the kids. Not when they were younger. Luffy looked at the old man. He could tell what the man was thinking.

"He didn't know that we could hack. Plus, he had to cover his steps after killing my dad. He didn't know we could hack till we were caught trying to get a system malfunction in their HQ. We were close, but the person at the internet café caught us and we were detected." Luffy said to answer the man's thoughts.

"It makes sense." Marco said looking through the information the boy had gotten them. Everything was legitimate. Nothing was out of place and nothing was tracked to another source. Everything was what they needed.

"When are we going to attack?" Thatch asked looking at the map of the location of the HQ. "We're gonna need to talk to the organization in this area."

"We'll talk to them and then go from there. Luffy, can you get an inside map of the building?" Pops asked the boy. Luffy nodded and in a matter of seconds, they had a map ready for use.

"How are we going to get a message to the organization in this area?" Jozu asked looking at the layout map. Everyone looked at the twelve year old hacker. Luffy sighed and started to get a message ready. He typed what Pops said and sent it.

"How did you know the address to this organization? We don't even know its name." Marco asked the boy. Luffy gave them a smile.

"You'll see." The boy said. "I'm coming with you to the meeting." Luffy looked at Pops. The old man nodded. He might need the kid if something happened.


	9. And Meetings

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 9 and meetings

Ace looked around. He had been dragged from a ship, to a train, a car, and was finally stuffed into a cellar, chained to the walls. He wasn't having a fun time and his thoughts kept going back to Luffy. He was pretty sure the boy was fine. Luffy knew how to handle things if push came to shove.

He hoped that Marco and the others had found his brother and that he was under their protection. He was upset that he had run out on them like that, but he didn't have a choice. He didn't want the first group of people he finally trusted to get targeted because of a mistake he and Luffy had made years ago.

Ace was hoping that Luffy told them nothing, but he knew that wasn't going to be true. Luffy would want to get him out and would surely tell Pops and the commanders everything. Knowing Luffy, the kid might even ask Shanks for help. The man would surely lend a hand or a thousand.

They had met the man when they were younger. He had helped their dad out a few times when the man needed it, which was rarely. He had given Luffy his straw hat and was like a second father to the two of them. He had probably heard about the incident five years ago and was worried about them. Shanks was just that type of man.

Luffy followed Pops to an empty lot. Marco was with them and they were waiting for the other car to come. Behind them was a building that had been found for them to use. It was hooked up with security that Luffy had to admit, would be very difficult to hack into.

A car came into the parking lot. It was black and sleek. When it parked in front of them a man with red hair that went just passed his ears and three scars going across his left eye stepped out. A man with graying hair that was short, but still kinda flowy stepped out after the red haired one. Luffy smiled at the men.

Before Pops could do anything, Luffy was running up to the red haired man and squeezing the man's leg. Marco was pretty shocked as well. They had recognized the man instantly as Red Hair. A man whose location was unknown and who had an organization almost as big as WhiteBeards.

"I thought it was you." Shanks said kneeling in front of a smiling Luffy. "Only you, Ace and your father could hack into my system and send me a message." Luffy chuckled and looked at the other man.

"You cut your hair." Luffy said to the man. Marco recognized him as Ben Beckman, the top commander in Red Hair.

"Luffy, how do you know these people?" Pops asked the boy. Luffy looked at his boss and his smile grew bigger.

"I've known Shanks since I was little. That's why I could get into his organization." Luffy said happily. Pops raised an eyebrow at the kid then looked at the other head.

"If this involves Ace and Luffy, I'll help with all my power." The red haired man said. Pops grinned at the answer and the small group moved into the building.

Pops explained everything to Shanks and Ben. Shanks agreed to help and he began to talk with Luffy.

"Damn, I never knew that such a big group was in my area. How did you figure out where they were?" he asked the boy.

"Illegally." Luffy said with a smile. Ben sighed as his boss laughed at Luffy's answer. The kid really was something else.

When they had to leave, Pops and Shanks agreed to meet a few days before they invaded the HQ of Baroque Works. When the car was out of sight, Pops led them to where their car was. When they were in he looked at Luffy.

"Are you going to join his group after this mess is over?" the old man asked the kid.

"Nope." Luffy said smiling. "Ace likes it in your group and I don't want to be separated from him. Besides, if I did join Shanks's group, we would drive each other insane to the point that Ben would kick us both out."

Marco chuckled at the kids answer and Pops smiled. The kid knew how to lighten a dense atmosphere for sure. They went back to the HQ that was already being rebuilt.

Jozu came over to them as they got out of the car. "Well?" the man asked sounding a little hopeful.

"We got a good go. Seems that Luffy here has connections." Marco said rustling the kid's hair. Luffy grinned and walked over to where the nurses were. He wanted to see if Thatch was there.

Luffy was right. Thatch was in one of the tents helping the nurses with some of the more critical patients. The blonde haired man didn't even see the boy come in, but the girls sure as hell did. They began squealing at the boy, not as loudly as usual, but enough to let Thatch know that Luffy was in the tent.

The black haired boy walked over to the man who was trying his hardest not to look at the boy. Thatch however was a failure at not looking at people in the eye. Luffy smiled and walked into the man's point of view.

"I'm angry that you didn't keep your promise." Luffy said. The nurses had calmed down. They knew very well at what was happening. Pops had told Jozu and Thatch to inform everybody about what was happening.

"But, right now isn't the time to fight. We need to save Ace and I don't want to be arguing with an ally." Luffy said very maturely. "If Ace still thinks that you deserve to be in a fight, than he will personally see that fit."  
Thatch stared at the boy. This kid was usually very childish and not the type to do a serious lecture. This made the blonde smile. Then a sound came from the kid's stomach.

"I'm hungry…" Luffy whined in his usual whining tone. Thatch chuckled as the kid ran off to see if the food tent still had anything left. That hadn't lasted long.

* * *

Ace stared at the walls and bars. He had been down there for three days. Jailers tried to use torture to get the teen to do what the head said, but Ace was tough. Mr. 0 had even come down in person once to see if the kid was on their side. He wasn't pleased when he saw Ace kick one of the torturers across the room.

"You're as tough as your father." The man said when Ace had hot oil poured down his back. They had put him in these special cuffs that undid the power of the implant. They were driving the teen insane. "Your father wasn't going to crack because he had no reason to help me. We had no idea about his family till we came to kill him. But you have someone precious that we know very well about."

"There's no way you will be able to lay a hand on Luffy." Ace spat at the man. The man raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his sleek black hair. The cigar in the man's mouth puffed smoke slowly.

"That little group you two got yourselves into won't be able to hold out for long. They will have no choice but to give me the brat." Mr. 0 said with an emotionless laugh. "This is my victory. With your ability I will become the most powerful man in existence."

"You're a loony; Pops would never give Luffy to you." Ace said at the man.

"Whoever said that the old man was going to give me the brat? That would be something the man would never do. No, I will take the kid. I already have my spy in place." The man said with the most confident grin Ace had ever seen.

This pried on Ace's mind. One of his nakama was a traitor. A nakama was going to hand Luffy over to Crocodile. Ace couldn't believe it. He had been with the WhiteBeards for five years. None of them had tried to get at Luffy. Not even when it was revealed that he had a brother.

"WHO IS IT CROCODILE?" Ace yelled as the man disappeared. The head of Baroque Works laughed his emotionless laugh and Ace continued to glare. "Luffy…"

* * *

Luffy fell asleep at the computer. Pops had asked him to figure out what the defenses were that Baroque Works had. It had been a little harder than Luffy had predicted, but the kid was able to succeed. He had shut down the hacking program and was about to leave to the tent that he was given, but tiredness took over.

Pops asked Marco to send a message to the government that they were going to war with Baroque Works. They had already gotten Shanks's full cooperation and they were trying to get the other two top mercenary groups in, but they said that they weren't going to go to war because one teen had got caught.

That had gotten Luffy pretty pissed but the kid was calmed down when Marco gave him something sweet to eat. That kid would do anything for food. They were all preparing for the next few days. Many of the men were psyched while others were nothing less than nervous.

Teach walked towards the room that Luffy had been using to hack into Baroque Works. He was pretty skilled at it and Teach could see why Mr.0 would want the kid and his brother. The black haired man chuckled when he saw the kid fast asleep in front of the computer. That made his job a hell of a lot easier.

Marco was walking to the room that Luffy had been working in. The kid had been there since they had gotten back helping Pops get more and more information. Marco had seen a side of the kid he had thought was not in the kid's design. Out right seriousness. The kid had been serious since they had gotten back from the meet with Red Hair.

Marco figured that the kid was asleep at the computer. He hoped that the Luffy remembered to close the hacking program. It would be trouble if they were tracked. That would cause major problems and complications.

Marco turned the corner that would lead to the room Pops gave especially to Luffy. Teach was walking out, caring Luffy over his shoulder. What's he doing with Luffy? Marco wondered as he noticed that the kid was fast asleep. Is he putting the kid in his tent? It's the other way though.

"OI, Teach!" Marco called to the man. Teach flinched and turned around he didn't look happy to see the top commander. The man started to run. Marco, who was now suspicious of the man, ran after him.

Teach started to jump stairs. Nobody was awake at this time. Well except maybe Edward and Marco, but he hadn't expected them to bother the brat. Luffy didn't wake up even when Teach jumped a whole flight of stairs.

Marco began to jump rails instead of just run down the stairs. Teach was defiantly taking Luffy somewhere. The fact that the man was running away from him after he clearly saw Marco's face was proof enough. He saw that Luffy was still sleeping when Marco finally caught up to Teach.

"Luffy, I'll give you something to eat so wake up!" Marco said to the kid who just did a face plant into Teach's back. Luffy instantly looked up then looked around.

"Go back to sleep, Luffy." Teach said trying to trick the boy. Luffy looked at Marco who was trying to keep up with them. Luffy became very confused till he saw Thatch come out in front of Teach.

"Thatch, pin him down!" Marco yelled at the blonde. "He's trying to take Luffy!" Luffy himself was still confused, but when he saw Thatch charge at Teach he got some of it.

"Put me down Teach!" Luffy said to the man. Teach chuckled and dodged Thatch's attempt at stopping him.

"No can do, Luffy. I got my orders." Teach said trying to make his fat body go faster than the men who were now catching up to him.

"Gotcha." Luffy said. Teach flinched at the fact that Luffy had just revealed whose side he was on. Teach quickly skidded to a stop and slammed Luffy against the wall.

"Good idea, but it doesn't hurt me for because I'm made out of rubber." Luffy said trying to squirm out of the man's grip. This was easier when he was wrestling with Ace.

"Then, it looks like I'm going to have to use my implant." Teach said. Marco and Thatch were catching up to the kidnapper. They had heard what Teach had said right before he disappeared. They rounded a corner in time to see this black smoke come from Teach.

The man slammed a fist into Luffy's stomach and sent the kid flying. Not even Jozu's diamond shoulder could do that. Luffy began to cough up blood. The man's punch had hurt. It had hurt a lot. He looked up to see Marco began to change into the phoenix everyone had told him about.

Solid blue, yet still in different colors. The flames were like Ace's as well. Teach had backed up a bit now. Marco wasn't to mess with when he was pissed. Thatch had disappeared at the same time Marco had burst into flames.

"It's been a while since you showed you implant Marco." Teach said thoroughly impressed. "Is that brat really that important to you?"

Marco glared at Teach with his usual half closed, bored eyes. He wasn't liking the odds. He had to control his flames and it seemed that the man in front of him had an implant that cancelled others out. This could get messy.

Thatch ran around the hall where Marco and Teach were facing off. Luffy had been behind that traitor and was probably hurt from that blow that he had received. He rounded a corner and quietly, but quickly got to a corner by the hallway.

Luffy was watching, Teach try and dodge Marco's blue flames. He didn't notice Thatch sneak up behind him. "Luffy." The blonde whispered. Luffy looked up and quickly ran over to the man.

Teach noticed this and sent some of the black smoke towards the kid. Luffy looked at the stuff terrified. Thatch ran in front of the kid, completely blocking him from view.

"THATCH!" Luffy screamed as his friend took the full blunt of the attack. Thatch went flying over the kid and slammed into the wall. Luffy ran over to the now unconscious Thatch. Jozu and Pops had heard the commotion and were running over to see what was going on.

Jozu didn't say anything. The diamond man instantly caught what was going on and rammed into the unaware Teach. Pops went over to Luffy and the unconscious Thatch. Luffy was one to get angry easily and now wasn't proving that wrong. He stood up and glared at the traitor who was trying to right himself.

"Teach!" Luffy said with venom in his words. The look on Luffy's face both did and didn't fit the twelve year old. Pops tried to stop the kid from doing anything stupid, but Luffy was gone before he could stop him.

Luffy was behind Teach now. Marco stepped back at the sudden appearance of the boy. He was glowing pink in some places and steam was coming from his body. Luffy looked at the man who was grinning like an idiot.

"AH, HA!" Teach said pointing at Luffy. The kid did nothing but stare back. He hadn't needed to use the gears in a while and he wasn't sure his body could adjust automatically.

"YOU _CAN_ USE YOUR POWERS PAST VEGAPUNK'S EXPECTATIONS!" Teach said pleased at the discovery he just made. Luffy crouched and put his hand out. An unknown force sent Teach flying backwards.

Teach coughed up blood as he crashed into the wall next to Thatch. Pops instantly pulled his sword over his unconscious son. He would protect his children to the death. Teach looked at the old man and smiled.

Pops's eyes widened and then he was sent backwards. Jozu ran over to his boss. Pops stood up slowly and painfully. The shot had been powerful. His sword was by Thatch. Teach stood over the blonde and picked up the dropped sword.

"I wonder what you will do if I did this?" Teach said to Luffy who was breathing heavily. Marco had turned back to being part phoenix and was looking at the kid warily. What they had seen in the training area had only been part of the kid's power. How much strength was this kid hiding, Ace too?

Luffy started charging towards Teach. The man had raised the sword over Thatch. Marco and Jozu noticed to and also began to run towards their fallen comrade. None of them made. The sword went through Thatch. The man flinched and then went limp. Dead.

Luffy stopped moving and stared in shock at his friend. Marco and Jozu had stopped as well and Pops was infuriated at the death of his son.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy screamed as he started to randomly punch at Teach. Marco was about to stop the kid because he was worried about Thatch. None of Luffy's punches even touched their dead comrade.

Teach tried his best to block the fury of punches, but it wasn't enough. Then the man started thinking as to why the kid was so fast. He looked at Luffy carefully. The kid was breathing hard and Teach could feel the kid's pulse in each punch. That was it!

Teach grabbed one of Luffy's fist and the kid stopped. Luffy glared at the man, but then a shot went through the boy's body. Luffy coughed up a huge amount of blood. His breathing become even worse and the blood wouldn't stop coming from the kid's mouth.  
"Luffy!" Marco called to the kid. Luffy needed to stop whatever he had done to his body, or it was going to kill him.

Teach grinned as the kid made what he did to his body stop. The glowing faded and the steam disappeared. Luffy began to take ragged breaths and glared at Teach.

"You speed up your blood don'tcha?" Teach said with a victorious grin. Luffy wasn't happy at being caught. His arms were stretched, but he couldn't get them out of Teach's grasp. Finally Luffy was too tired to keep even the stretch and he was sent towards the traitor. Teach grinned as he grabbed the limp boy's shirt.

"Luffy!" Marco and Jozu said simultaneously. Pops glared at the man he had called his son. Teach was laughing at the fact that he had gotten his objective. Luffy lifted his head and looked at Marco. The look on the boy's face shocked the man.

It was scared and helpless. A look Luffy would have given his brother. This infuriated Marco. He wasn't going to let this kid try so hard and then be taken. Luffy already had his brother taken, his friend, and now his hope. Marco charged at Teach in full phoenix, ignoring Jozu's warning to stop.

Teach looked at the commander in shock, almost dropping the near unconscious boy. Marco went right through Teach. He grabbed Luffy and tried to fling back. Teach punched Marco in the face, sending him back towards Pops. The old man caught his son and glared at Teach.

"Where'd the brat go?" Teach said frantically looking around. Marco moved one of his wings to reveal an unconscious Luffy before falling unconscious himself. That punch had hurt.


	10. And Beginnings

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 10 and beginnings

Ace had just been dunked into another pot of ice cold water. He was then put into boiling water. Mr.0 was doing everything he could to get this kid to work for him. Teach had sent him a message saying that he was caught and that he wasn't going to show up anymore. He was free form the WhiteBeards and that he was going to start his own.

This had pissed off Crocodile. He never trusted that fat fool. He didn't even trust his partner Nico Robin. She was a useful woman with brains, but nothing else. He would need her to get the teen to talk. He would also need her to get the brat. The plan couldn't work if he didn't have the littlest.

Robin walked behind her boss as he walked to the chamber that Ace was being tortured in. The teen was stubborn and wasn't going to crack anytime soon. And right now, soon was something they needed. The WhiteBeards would be attacking soon and they needed that information. They also needed the kid.

"Still planning on playing hero?" Crocodile asked Ace. The teen looked like shit and he wasn't feeling any better. He had lost blood from the constant beatings and a lack of sleep wasn't helping either. Whenever the kid even looked like he was about to fall asleep, they poured hot oil down his back.

"Fine," Crocodile said as they dunked the boy's head into another bucket, "Your brother will be in my grasp soon. Teach may have failed, but I have someone else who won't."

Ace stared at Mr. 0. The traitor had been Teach. He was happy that the man had failed, but was also infuriated at the man. Teach had been one of Luffy's best friends at the HQ. Even if the kid had only been there for a few days.

"Have a nice bath." Crocodile said laughing at his joke as Ace was dunked again. Ace didn't care about the change of waters. He was only thinking about his brother.

* * *

Luffy's body ached. His ribs were throbbing and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Luffy couldn't open his eyes and his head felt like an iron weight. He wasn't sure what was going on till he remembered his dead friend.

Luffy jerked awake, startling the nurse who was changing the towel that had been on his forehead. She looked startled, but quickly got up and walked out of the room. When she returned Marco, Jozu and Pops were behind her.

Marco had a bandage on his cheek and he looked unhappy. Luffy could see a large bruise on Pops's muscled stomach. Jozu was fine but Luffy was pretty sure that it was only physically. Jozu stayed by the door while Pops sat in the chair by Luffy. Marco stood at the foot of the bed.

"You were asleep for two days." Marco said looking at the flushed kid.

"What?" Luffy said instantly sitting up straight. This caused a shot of pain and Luffy's vision began to blur. Pops instantly grabbed the kid's arm and steadied him.

"Easy, you still have a fever." Pops said as the nurse laid Luffy back against the pillow. Luffy put a hand over his eyes, blocking the light.

"What was that glowing thing you did?" Marco asked Luffy.

"Gear Second." Luffy said not looking up. "I force my blood to speed up. This causes my heart and lungs to go faster igniting my adrenalin and speeds me up drastically. That was level two. The highest I've ever gone is four."

"What happened to you when you reached that level?" Jozu asked curiously. Pops was wondering too.

"I couldn't wake up for a week and even when I was awake, Ace had to help me do things for a month. I'm too scared to figure out what the fifth level will do to me so I never use." Luffy said removing his hand so the nurse could take his temperature.

"What do the different levels do?" Pops asked when the nurse was done. She had cursed when the kid's temperature went up and Pops wanted to cut the visit short to let the boy rest.

"I get even faster. The higher the level, the less control, the more damage to me and my opponent." Luffy said as the nurse made him swallow a disgusting red liquid.

"You can go even faster?" Marco asked concerned that the boy would actually try it. It would probably kill the kid if he went higher than that level four thing. Pops wasn't pleased to hear that Luffy had done something so dangerous. The boy was a member of the WhiteBeards, and even though it had only been for a short time, the kid had grown on everybody.

Luffy grinned at his comrades. He didn't know that they were angry at him for doing something dangerous. They all sighed and stood up, or walked to the door. Marco left after telling Luffy to get better. Pops was the last to go.

"Luffy, we're going to be attacking tomorrow. I want you to stay here. It will be dangerous on the battle field and you aren't at full health right now." The old man said before turning to leave.

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT TO!" Luffy said getting out of the bed. The nurse tried to urge him back into the bed, but Luffy wouldn't listen. "ACE IS MY BROTHER! I WANT TO SAVE HIM! THIS WAS OUR PROBLEM TO START WITH! WE DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS INVOLVED IN THE FIRST PLACE! Please, Pops... I want to save Ace. He's my only brother."

Marco was outside the door. He knew that Luffy wasn't going to take what Pops was telling him easily. He heard Luffy's words clearly when he was yelling. It was when the kid's voice went down to a small whimper that he had to strain his ears to hear the kid. Luffy wasn't one to cry. The kid just didn't like to. The kid was crying now.

Pops moved towards the bed. He ushered the nurse out. She hurried out, but told him to make it quick. Luffy was crying. It was the first time the man had seen Luffy actually look like a little kid. (Not including Luffy's cuteness.) This hurt the old man, but he knew that the kid couldn't fight at the point he was at.

Luffy was still being targeted. They still wanted him for some reason. Pops was planning on making an excuse to keep the kid at the HQ in the first place. He knew the kid had spunk. Luffy was brave, reckless, childish, and just plain stupid, but the kid had spirit and a will that matched no other.

"Luffy, you're getting targeted right now. Teach tried to take you to that man you told us about. Your brother won't like the fact that you are going into a war that is too dangerous for even some of the people in this organization." Pops looked at the still crying boy. He wasn't going to give up easily; the old man knew that for sure.

Luffy shook his head. He _was _going to save Ace, no matter what the old man said. Ace had always protected him. It was time to return the favor. Luffy looked at the head of WhiteBeards. Pops looked at the kid. The kid had a stone eyed look.

"I'm going to save my brother. It's my decision and I'm gonna stick with it. You can try to change my mind, but you'll fail." Luffy said it strong and steady. He wasn't going to cry anymore. Not when his brother needed him to be strong. He was going to do what he thought was right.

Pops sighed. The kid was stubborn, just like his older brother. He knew that the boy wasn't going to listen to reason anymore. Ace was like that to. The boy had wanted to get rid of someone who had murdered a woman for being a female. The man was sick and Pops had said that it wasn't a case that was worth it, but Ace had insisted on going and he had come back a week later with news that the guy was dead.

Marco sighed at the kid's stubbornness. It was so much like his older brother's. Too much like the teen's stubbornness. Must run in the family. He began to walk towards the weaponry closet. The kid was going to fight, which meant that he was going to need gloves to protect his hands.

* * *

Ace looked at the woman before him. She was in her late twenties with shoulder length black hair. A purple cowboy hat rested on her head. She gave a small smile that showed sadness and a bit of nervousness.

"You can give me the information I need or not sweetie." Nico Robin said bending down in front of the teen. Ace glared at her and looked away. Nico Robin crossed her arms into an X over her chest. A hand grew out of Ace's shoulder and forced him to look at her.

Ace wasn't too freaked about the hand growing out of his shoulder. He was pretty used to people with implants popping out of nowhere. The older woman looked Ace over than released him.

"You'll be reunited with that cute brother of yours shortly. I'm going to get him now. And don't even try to be the hero saying that you'll give us the information if you leave my baby brother alone. We need that kid too. He is even more important than you." With that Nico Robin disappeared. The torturers were told to leave. They didn't need to bother 'playing' with him anymore.

Ace looked at the ground. He felt like beating his head against something. He was going to cause Luffy so much pain. He didn't want the boy to be sad. He had seen the kid like that once. It wasn't something he wanted to see again.

* * *

Luffy lay in his bed. Pops had said that he could go, but he wasn't to do anything dangerous. Luffy smiled. He wasn't going to blow up the place; no he was just going to give Crocodile hell. Lots of it. Luffy began thinking back to when he had first met Ace. The teen had only been four at the time.

_Dragon answered the door. Luffy was on the floor playing with blocks. The one year old could be very amusing to watch. Luffy's mother was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. They had been hiding in the small home on the edge of a no name town. Dragon had to hide his wife and kid from the black market and government. _

_He opened the door to reveal a man in a suit. Behind him was a small freckled face kid who wasn't more than four years old. The kid was trying not to look nervous. The first thing Dragon noticed was the red-brown eyes that were so much like his and Luffy's._

"_Monkey D. Dragon?" the man in the suit asked. Dragon nodded and allowed the man to enter the home. His wife entered the living room. Luffy was trying to stick a block in his mouth. The woman chuckled and pulled it out of the child's mouth._

"_My name is Crocus; I am the lawyer for Gol D. Roger. You are a close friend of his, correct?" the man whose hair looked like a flower asked._

"_Yes, we are close friends, why do you ask?" Dragon asked the man as his wife got them tea. Ace looked at the one year old Luffy with confusion. The kid was smiling as if nothing was wrong in the world. Ace knew that the boy was only a baby, but it pissed him off._

"_Roger died of an illness. His wife is already dead and their son, Ace was left by himself." Crocus said nodding towards the four year old who was watching Luffy curiously. "Roger asked if you could take in his only son. Garp said he wasn't going to bother with a child that isn't his grandson."_

_Dragon nodded, that sounded like his father. The man was more worried about his own work than his own life. Dragon's wife came in. She smiled at the two boys. _

"_I don't mind taking him in." she told her husband. Dragon nodded and looked at his own son who was trying to get the four year old to carry him. Dragon looked at Crocus. The man knew the answer and pulled out some papers. Dragon signed them and the old man left._

_Luffy looked at the older boy. The boy's hair was longer than his own and he wanted to see if it was soft or not. Dragon smiled at the two. They were cute together. Luffy tried to reach for the other boy. Ace wasn't sure what to do._

"_He wants you to carry him." Luffy's mother said to Ace. The boy looked at the woman then at the little boy. The kid had a smile on his face that was just too cute._

"_His name is Luffy." Dragon said as the four year old poked his finger into the little kid's hand. The boy started to giggle and Dragon smiled at the two of them. "You're gonna be living with us, so that means Luffy is your little brother."_

_Ace looked at the man. The man had these weird red tattoos on the right side of his face. The man had black hair that went down to his mid back. Ace than looked at the boy who had short messy black hair and the same red-brown eyes._

"_Luffy..." Ace whispered. The boy looked at the other boy with a smile at the fact that his name was said. Ace couldn't help but be taken back by this._

"_Luffy can't walk or talk yet, but he knows whose name goes to which person." Luffy's mom said sitting next to the boys. Dragon had gone into another room to do some work. "Luffy this is Ace."_

_Luffy looked at the boy again and smiled."Ai." the kid said. The woman looked at the boy surprised. Was the boy trying to talk?_

"_Ai, Ai. Asc, Asc, Asce!" Luffy said reaching for the four year old. "Asce!" Luffy was laughing at the fact that he had said the boy's name. Even though it was pronounced wrong. The woman squealed and grabbed the little boy. _

_The kid had talked and it sounded so cute. She loved Luffy with all her might. The little boy clinged onto his mother's shirt, happy with the attention. The woman then remembered the dinner and put Luffy into Ace's arms. The little boy smiled and clung to Ace like he did to his mother. _

_Ace couldn't help but smile. He loved this kid and he felt ashamed at being pissed at the baby at first. He could handle a little brother. He was going to protect this kid no matter what. He was going to be a good older brother. A small snore sounded in Ace's ear. _

_He looked down to see Luffy sleeping. The boy had a death grip on the four year old's shirt. Ace smiled and leaned against the couch. He fell asleep to. They both were narcoleptic. Luffy loved his new older brother. He never wanted to be apart from the boy._

Luffy looked at the ceiling. He smiled at the memory that he somehow was able to remember. He looked at the window. A tall figure stood in view. He sat up carefully. His gut still hurt, but he was going to get used to it. The woman smiled at the boy, than a hand brought a cloth to the kid's face. Luffy's eyes drooped and he fell into a heavy sleep.

* * *

Torturing Ace is really hard to write about since I love him to death. If I could get a new older brother, I would so choose him.

I got asked like the second day this fic was out whether or not Ace would die. I told them the answer so it is only fair if I tell you guys as well. Whenever I re-read the war (This is a spoiler so read at own risk), when I get to the part where Akainu blasts his fist into Ace and kills him, I burst out crying. Scared my dad once when I was reading that. If I were to right about Ace dying, even thinking about makes me tear up, I would most likely die myself. I don't look like it, but when I love a character enough, I will cry over their death.

! !

*Dramatic crying over*


	11. And Traps

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 11 and traps

Marco walked back to Luffy's room. He had found some black leather gloves that the boy could wear and wanted to give them to him. The nurses had said that he was healing fast because of his implant, but they were still nervous with the boy going to war.

It was true that Luffy was only twelve, but he had spirit and was strong. Pops had said that he could fight in the war and Marco agreed. The boy deserved a chance at saving his brother.

Marco rounded the corner and came up to the door that the nurses had deemed Luffy's private room. They didn't want the boy to have too much noise because of the wound on his head, so the room was soundproof.

Marco didn't knock. He knew that it was fine if he just went into the room. Luffy wouldn't mind a visit. He trusted them again and knew that he needed them to help him. The boy wasn't just physically strong; the boy also had strong morals.

The sand haired man opened the door and found the room vacant. He dropped the gloves and bolted to the window that was impossible to open from the outside. It was wide open and the black curtains flew out it.

Marco looked at the bed. The sheets were undone and it seemed as if they had been thrown off in a hurry. Luffy was nowhere in sight.

Had the boy gone ahead? No, he knew better than that. Luffy knew that he needed them to help him get back the last of his family. Then where was he?

Marco began to fear that the boy had actually ran away till he found his straw hat half hidden under some of the sheets that had fallen on the floor. The boy had gotten the thing from Gray. There was no way he would have forgotten it.

Marco stared at the dirty red ribbon. It was Luffy's treasure and he never took it off except when sleeping. Someone had taken Luffy. But how? No one could have gotten into this room.

Pops had said that a room without windows would have been safer, but the nurses had said that the boy needed fresh air to be able to heal faster and easier. They had agreed.

Jozu walked by the room. Marco hadn't come back from giving Luffy his gloves. He stopped at the open door and looked in. Marco was staring out the window, clutching Luffy's hat.

"They got him, didn't they?" he said looking at the twisted face of Marco.

"DAMMIT!" Marco said slamming his fist into the wall. It began to crumble a bit. Marco was furious to say the least.

He shoved the hat onto his head and looked at the other commander.

"Tell Pops what happened. I'm going to see if I can track them down." Marco told Jozu.

The man nodded and began running towards the office of his father. Marco half changed and jumped out the window onto the next skyscraper. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Luffy woke up very sore and not one-hundred percent aware. He didn't notice the woman sitting next to him in the room he was in. The lady gave him an emotionless smile.

"You awake, Monkey D. Luffy?" the woman asked.

Luffy sat up. He was tied with a bronze rocky rope and couldn't get out. He stared at the black haired lady.

"That rope is called seastone. It's a special type of metal that negates the effects of implants." Robin said looking the cute boy over.

"Where am I?" Luffy asked a little nervous.

"You are on a boat heading towards Raftel." Robin said resting her chin on her hands. Something about this boy intrigued her.

Luffy didn't like the name. It was a small island off the shores of the city. The place was said to a nightmare island that no one returned from. Why was he going there?

"Why are you working with Crocodile?" Luffy asked. He didn't really care, but the lady seemed nice.

"Well, aren't you nosey? First, my name is Robin but you will call me Ms. All-Sunday." Robin said with a thin smile that showed amusement.

"I don't really care; I'm just bored and feel like talking. Besides, you don't seem like a mean person and all." Luffy said looking at the mahogany wood boat.

"You are quite the strange boy." Ms. All-Sunday said looking at her small pocket watch. The ship would be porting in a few hours. Than the boy's only chance of survival were gone.

* * *

Marco landed in the open window of Pops's office. The search had been of no help.

"They went to the shore and took a ship. It wasn't a motor ship; but a sailing. Someone said that they saw a small caravel take off into the darkness. Based off the winds the ship is setting towards Marco." Marco said sitting down at the open window.

Jozu stayed by the door and Pops stayed in his chair. Raftel was not where they had planned on going. It was in the opposite direction.

"Contact Shanks, we need to re-plan. I still plan on attacking tomorrow. Tell everyone what happened. Crocodile will not have his way, whatever it may be." The old man said standing up.

The commanders did as they were told. Pops stood up and looked out the still open window. 'I'm sorry.' He thought 'you two have gone through so much and we aren't making it any easier.'

* * *

Ace rested his cheek against the cold cell floor. The tormenting had stopped meaning his injuries could finally emit pain. He could finally feel his back though he wished he couldn't.

Luffy kept coming to his mind every time he took a breath. He couldn't help but think about the brother that he had sworn to protect the day they met.

Ace knew very well why Crocodile wanted both of them. He was an ace hacker. Luffy wasn't as good as him, he was the same level as their father had been. Luffy, was blood related to Dragon though while he was not. Ace had only been adopted when his father had died from heart cancer.

He couldn't remember his blood father or mother. His mother died giving birth to him and he was young when his father died. Ace could remember Dragon and his wife. They had been his new mother and father. They had accepted him and loved him as one of their own and he loved them for that. He could clearly remember those days that he was with them.

* * *

Named Roger's disease for the hell of it. They said that the disease was uncurable and I thought of one that was deadly and I didn't know much about.


	12. And Pasts

__

Life's full of secrets.

Chapter 12 and pasts

_A seven year old Luffy ran into the secluded room with his ten year old brother behind him. It had been six years since Ace had started living with the family. Luffy was never too far from him and they were learning well. _

_Dragon knew that his time was coming. He was being haunted by the same curse that Roger had had. His wife knew too. Only the children did not know of his fate. The cancer was spreading, yet he denied going to the hospital. If he went, his family would be unprotected. His work needed to be handed down though._

_Dragon looked up as his sons happily came into the room. They were eager for another lesson. He was so happy that the kids would hold onto the one thing that could save the country; for the country was sick and dying, yet people did not see that they were the reason. Luffy and Ace sat in the chairs in front of the computer. They hooked up the main site and stared at their father. _

"_Okay, let's see if you can get into the governments computer." Dragon told the two kids._

_Ace went wide-eyed and Luffy began doing a happy dance in his seat. Ace loved the man who was now his father, but he never understood why he did such crazy things._

_They got to work nonetheless. Luffy struggled a bit, but with some gentle words of guidance, Dragon showed him what to do. He showed Ace as well when the boy seemed to have stopped. They both succeeded. Even when they were listening to what their father had to say, neither looked away from their computer._

_Luffy closed her browser suddenly and Ace decided to do the same. A small green light had warned them of detection. They were thankful that it hadn't gone through. Dragon grinned at his two pupils and they left for dinner._

_Their mother was preparing a nice beef stew to accommodate the January weather. She heard a thud and turned around to see Ace face down on the floor. Luffy began to laugh at his sleeping brother who was going to feel that later._

_Dragon lifted his son up and put the kid at the table. He would wake up in a few minutes and Luffy was becoming hungry._

"_Get the plates please, Luffyy."the woman said to the little boy. _

_Luffyy nodded and moved to the counter and grabbed the four square plates. There was a small window near that particular counter and there were also shadows._

"_There are people out there." Luffyy said in his little high-pitched voice. _

_Ace had just woken up and watched as his father went over to the kitchen door. He told Luffy to go over to Ace and the boy followed orders. Dragon peeked out the curtain window. _

"T_ake the kids into the bedroom; L.T.I.T.C." Dragon said still looking out the window._

_The copper haired woman nodded and herded the two confused kids into the master bedroom. Ace kept looking behind him. His father had put away two of the plates and began to set the table for two people and two people only._

"_What's wrong Mama." Luffy asked as the woman placed them in the closet._

"_Don't worry Luffy; there are some people here to see your father. We want you two to stay here and stay quiet. No matter what you hear, don't leave. Understand? Also, live. No matter what, live." With those words, their mother left them in the dark closet._

_Nothing happened for a while. Ace heard the doorbell ring. He heard someone open the door and there was some talk that the ten year old couldn't understand. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but Luffyy began to shake._

_The boy had always been able to feel things that others couldn't. He knew when someone was bad and he knew when someone was good. Luffy was trembling right now._

_Ace pulled his scared brother closer to him and the boy clung to him like when they had first met. There was silence again. This silence scared Ace. He felt water drip down his face. Something in the house was terrifying._

_A noise came from downstairs. They jumped at the noise and Luffy began to whimper. Ace knew that sound. It was a gun. He had heard it in some of the animes that he loved to watch. He gripped Luffy tighter as their mothers screams echoed through the stone house._

_A chill ran up Ace's spine as another gunshot came. Luffy had started crying from sheer horror and Ace tried to calm him down. If the people in the house were the ones who had fired the guns, then they were in danger as well. He would protect his little brother no matter what._

_Footsteps sounded and rasped breathing followed. The door swung open and the two siblings screamed in fright. Their mother stood above them. She was bleeding from her mouth. Her usually neatly combed hair was a mess and she was bleeding from her chest. Blood ribboned the white dress she wore._

"_RUN!" the woman coughed out scaring them again. "RUN! You must get away. They will come for you next."_

_Blood splattered from her head. Their mother lay on the floor dead, right in front of them. Blood was covering the faces of the terrified children who stared at the corpse of their mother. _

"_A-a-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luffyy screamed so loud that the people with the guns stopped to cover their ears. Luffy began to cry as well and Ace stayed where he was. He was too terrified to do anything._

_A man entered the room. He had sleek dark purple hair and a frown that was a bit cocky. The suit he wore looked like it cost the amount of their house. Luffyy could be partially seen from the closet and was still screaming. He walked over to him and kicked her in the jaw._

_Ace heard the cracking of bones and instantly snapped from his trance. He sees the man looking at his brother with disgust as if he was less than human. The ten year old instantly ran to his barely conscious brother._

"_So, the man had kids. He also had a wife and seemed to have been living pretty good. Well he _had_ all those things. Know he, his wife and kids are dead." The man in the suit said. _

_Ace glared up at him with so much hate and horror for what he had done to his brother. The boy was barely conscious and didn't seem to be able to move with his injury. _

"_I like that look you are giving me kid." The man said picking Ace up by his collar. Ace glared even harder but kept moving his eyes back to his brother. "Kill him."_

_With that order, the five other men began to shoot at Luffy who was watching his brother. He took all seven shots to the chest. _

"_LUFFYYYY!" Ace screamed as his brother went limp next to their dead mother. Crocodile threw Ace next to him._

"_I'll let you know my name kid. This way you can haunt me or whatever when you're dead. It's Crocodile; the head of Baroque." With those words, the man left and the others took aim at him. "Don't bother just set the place a flame." _

_The men did as they were told and a fire was started. The red and orange flames danced in front of Ace and the kid was terrified. He wasn't sure what to do. Luffy began to moan and Ace flinched._

_He was still alive. He had to help him. He didn't care if he died. As long as Luffy was alive he was fine. Ace ran towards the window that was above the head of his parents' bed. He grabbed the white curtains and ran back to his brother._

_Luffy's breathing had become as shallow as the creek in their backyard. He wasn't going to make it if Ace didn't do something fast. The burning flames crawled and licked at the two siblings. Their mother was already being eaten. _

_Ace wrapped Luffy in the curtain and picked the boy up. How a boy who ate twice as much as him weighed so little he would never know. Ace ran to the bed, ignoring the flames that tasted his leg like a hungry beast. Ace jumped on top of the bed. Luffy had lost consciousness and Ace feared he was dead. That he was holding the corpse of his precious brother._

_He ignored the window that freed him and Luffy from the haven. Ace knew that Crocodile was long gone. As soon as the house went up in flames, he had left. Ace jumped out the open window. He felt the glass shatter and splinter into his back. _

_Ace ignored the sheering pain that clawed and ripped at his back. As soon as he had jumped, the house had exploded. The force had rammed him into the window front first. Luffy had taken some of the blows and Ace hoped that the curtain had protected him. _

_Ace could feel the heat on his back. It was ripping his shirt off and his skin was flaying. He felt the ground suck him down towards it. Waiting to break his fall and neck. He knew this well and awaited his fate._

_When Ace woke up, he wasn't sure where he was. Blackness was all he could see. He was happy for that at least. He could see something even if it was dark. Shadows of people and empty words entered his head. He knew that wherever he was, others were there too. He never thought of them. Only Luffy came to his mind. Only he was seen in Ace's eyes. No one else emerged in his memory._

"_Luffy" __Came Ace's words as he saw his laughing brother do a small twirl in front of his eyes._

_The doctor who was on standby in the boy's room looked up from her book. They had found the boy in a very serious condition. He had been asleep for almost a week. His little brother refused to wake up and they were worried that he could be in a permanent coma. _

_The small boy being alive was a miracle in itself. He had received seven bullet shots to his upper torso; three of which came dangerously close to his heart and fractured his left lung. They had identified him as Monkey D. Luffy. The other, Portgaas D. Ace. The two had gone through a lot for being so young._

_The doctor stood up and changed the towel on Ace's head. The kid had a fever from the burns on his back and even though it would pain him, pressure on the wound would keep it from bleeding._

_The doctor was about to go back to her book when the little boy's eyes popped open in horror. The red-brown orbs stared at the doctor in terror and agony. The lady jumped back and tripped over the chair she had been sitting in. Her heartbeat was going too fast and her adrenalin was pumping. This was something that had happened due to those devilish eyes._

_A man walked into the room and never removed his eyes from Ace. "Ya, happy brat?" He asked crossing his arms in front of him._

_Ace stared at the man. He recognized him as Garp. Ace's memories were beginning to return to the boy who tried desperately to sit up. _

_The doctor got up instantly and pushed him back down trying not to look him in the eye. The doctor was trembling and Ace was becoming worried about her._

"_Your brother can wait boy, he ain't dead yet." Garp said walking out of the room._

_For the next two weeks Ace healed and worried about his brother. It took three weeks for Luffy to wake. He had breathing troubles and was kinda wobbly. Luffy put a brave face on though. Even when his chest had acted up and he could barely breathe. It hurt Ace to see his brother like this._

_When they could finally leave, Garp picked them up. He had paid for the extremely high medical bill and claimed the two of them. It was not true though. As soon as the two of them were in the car, Garp drove them to the park and literally kicked them out._

"_I don't need some good-for-nothing-murdering-brats around me. If you two hadn't been born, those two would still be alive." He said before driving off into the busy city traffic. _

_Ace glared at the man who had abandoned his flesh in blood. He understood himself being kicked out, but why Luffy? He was blood related to the old piece of shit. Why hadn't he been kept in protection?_

_Luffy looked at his older brother scared. He wasn't sure what to do or think. Where were their parents? Mama and Papa were still alive right? Where were they, where are we? Luffy did the only thing a seven year old knew to do in this sort of situation._

_He cried._

"_WWWAAAAAHHHH! I WANT MAMA AND PAPA! WHERE ARE THEY ACE? I WANNA GO HOME!" Luffy screamed these words aloud. Everybody in the park looked up. Ace could hear their words._

"_Poor kids."_

"_Where are their parents?"_

"_I saw an old man kick them out of his car."_

"_Said that they killed someone."_

"_That little one is really annoying."_

_Ace tried to comfort his brother. They walked over to a bridge that separated the park. Luffy was still crying and Ace couldn't stop him. He was terrified and he knew it._

"_S' okay Luffy. Calm down. Big brother is here. He won't let anybody hurt you." _

"_Ace, I'm scared. What happened? Why did those people kill Mama and Papa? WHAT DID THEY DO?" as Luffy's voice rose, people continued to watch them. What were they to expect? A ten year old boy and a seven year old boy, alone, covered in bandages, and kicked out of a vehicle. They had nothing and Luffy was screaming about his parents' murder. They were completely exposed._

"_Don't worry…" Ace said trying his hardest to reassure Luffy and himself, "Nothing bad is going to happen. I'll find something to do and make sure those bad people don't hurt you ever again." _

* * *

Last chapter till I can think of what to write next. It was kinda hard to add Luffy's mother without any concrete info. I didn't want to make up one at all. The only part htat I added was the hair color which is most likely wrong, but I didn't want to add any false names. I'm like that, I don't like putting in false info. I do write OC's though and I have one I'm working on that might be up soon.

This is Saix-Puppy, hopping to talk to you soon. Uploaded new chapter for Run for the Highschool, enjoy^^


	13. And Greed

_Life's full of secrets._

Chapter 13 And Greed

Luffy stared at the sand country around him. The seastone cuffs that Miss. All-Sunday had put on the boy were draining him. He had never dealt with them before because only the government had access to them. The woman was leading him to a large castle. People looked away from the woman as she walked while others looked at her with recognition. Luffy looked at the palace and sighed.

Pops and the guys were probably worried about him. They might have thought that he had run away so that he could save his brother, that he didn't trust them. Luffy didn't like the thought of them hating him for disappearing. The boy didn't like the thought of anyone hating him for anything. Hatred was a scary word and made a chill run down the boy's spine even through the blistering heat of the desert.

Luffy's straw hat was back at the HQ with Marco and the others. The woman had a cowboy hat to block the sun, but the boy had nothing but his messy black hair that barely shaded his eyes.

The two of them quickly walked up the long stairway to the main gates of the Arabastian castle. The white marbled building bounced sunlight into the small boy's eyes blinding him at times. The doors were opened and Miss. All-Sunday led Luffy through a dried up sandy courtyard full of dead trees. Luffy saw a large smeared blood stain next to the entry door of the castle. Ne noticed to small hole where the blood seemed to have started from.

"If you're lucky, you might see the princess and your brother." The black-haired woman said entering what Luffy thought was the throne room.

A blood red carpet led up to a vacant throne that had been abandoned by its king for a while. The woman led the kid past the chair and went behind a curtain that was draped over an entry way. The woman continued to go down a staircase that was hidden behind the drapery. Luffy was careful as he walked. He was still out of it from the incident with Teach and Mr. 1. He wasn't complaining though. Like Ace had told him when he had finally calmed down after their grandfather was kicked out.

Crybabies wouldn't last and he wasn't going to take care of a wuss who couldn't help himself. Luffy swallowed the pain and continued down the stairs with a calm yet strong face.

As they went down the dirt stairs, torches became more frequent, yet the light became dimmer. The darkness was evident and seemed to be drawing the two of them closer.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked becoming more curious than nervous with the darkness that was drawing closer to them. Nico Robin stopped and looked at the boy who had also stopped to stare at the woman. A small chuckle came from the woman's lips.

"You are quite the interesting one. Your brother had kept quiet and never said anything till Sir Crocodile tried to interrogate him." The woman said continuing her descent. Luffy continued as well and kept thinking about the king and princess of the place.

If the croc had taken over the place, then that means that the residents were either with the man or in the dungeon with Ace. Maybe they could help them out to. If the king wasn't bad that was.

Luffy saw the edge of the stairs and noticed that Miss. All-Sunday had slowed downed and was descending slower than before. Luffy slowed down as well. The sound of cries and helps came from the place below. The stench of blood came to the trained boy's nose.

Luffy paused and stepped back. Nico Robin turned to the boy and looked at the kid's face. Luffy wasn't scared of the floor below, an eerie feeling of dread and despair crawled up the stairs making the boy's instinct to run sharp. The place wasn't a place he wanted to go. The woman noticed the boy's reluctance and quickly pushed him forward. Luffy almost tripped but quickly caught himself before looking up at the woman who was glaring sown at him. She was angry that he wasn't cooperating, Luffy could tell.

Luffy looked down and muttered a small apology before continuing to follow the woman. Nico Robin said nothing about the apology but acknowledged it and kept going. When they reached to bottom of the stairs, Luffy looked at the place.

The cells were built into the walls of the stone underground. The only wall that wasn't built from the palace itself was the cage doors which were criss-crossed so that nobody could leave. The doors were a grayish steely color that resembled the cuffs on the boy's wrists.

"Seastone…" Luffy said not needing to touch the bars to understand there form.

"Right, so there is no escape unless you can get the keys." Miss. All-Sunday said before leading Luffy down the hall. Luffy looked at the empty cages. They were old and not used much. They still screamed out for help.

Luffy noticed the sounds were getting louder as the two of them continued down the straight hall. Clinks from metal hitting brick and jingling of keys came to the newcomers ears.

"They shouldn't be during any interrogations…" the black haired woman said speeding up. A sun-star came at her head and Nico Robin easily dodged. Luffy ducked forward so that he wasn't knocked over. Another tool came down in front of him.

Luffy yelped and jumped back. He looked into the darkness to see who had swung it at him, but saw nothing but a shadow. Luffy cautiously walked forward before tripping over a body that was unconscious on the ground. The boy quickly jumped up and walked backwards. The boy had lost sight of the woman who had brought him here and with the cuffs on, he was vulnerable.

Another swing brought the boy's attention to a person standing outside an opened cell. The man was fairly young but not a teenager. He had gold-brown hair that went to his shoulders and face tattoos that resembled purple tear streaks.

Luffy looked at him and his bloody white robes. The man saw the kid and stared at his cuffs someone from behind the man walked up to the boy. She was around Luffy's age with long blue hair that hadn't been washed for a while.

"Hi, my name is Vivi. What's yours?" she asked the boy who was still not quite sure of himself.

"Princess, please be careful." The man holding the sun-star said to the girl. The one called Vivi waved him off and continued to stare at the smaller boy.

"Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." The boy said looking at another who came from a different cell. He had short line-cut black hair and a beak like nose. A man with long curly black hair and a thick beard walked out from behind him. The blue haired girl ran up to him happily calling him papa.

Luffy thought about Pops and the guys again before Nico Robin came into view again. She wasn't happy about the jail break. "How did you get out of your cell and cuffs, explain!" she ordered them to tell. The father of the smaller girl walked to the front and stared at the woman.

"One of you captives got his hands on the keys." The man said as the one with face tattoos undid Luffy's cuffs. The boy rubbed his sore wrists and smiled at the man.

Miss. All-Sunday backed up before noticing a boy older than the two kids walk out of the cell that specific for him. The boy lit up the chamber revealing the cards and torturers unconscious and clearly beaten.

"ACE!" Luffy said running up to the teen before grabbing his waist. The teen looked down at his brother who was crying.

"What, did you think I was dead or something?" Ace asked getting kinda ticked.

Luffy let go and tried to dry his tears. "B-but I…" Luffy began.

Ace hit the smaller boy up top his head. "DON'T GO KILLING ME OFF!" Ace said angry at the small fact. "I'm not gonna die and don't you forget that. Why would I die and leave my week little brother to defend for himself?"

Luffy began to cry even harder and happily clinged to the older boy. Ace sighed and tried to get the boy off of him. Vivi walked over to the brothers and smiled. "So this is the boy Crocodile was talking about with you." She said looking at the small Luffy who was still clinging to his brother's waist. Ace nodded and looked at the dark hall. Footsteps were heard heading in their direction.

The black-haired man put the girl's father behind him and the other hid the princess from view. "Cobra-sama, you must hide with Vivi-sama." The one the king called Chaka said.

"Pell, let go." Vivi told the other. Ace and Luffy stayed where they were. Luffy stared at his brother in confusion and the teen quickly explained that Cobra was the king of Arabasta and that Vivi was his daughter or the princess. Luffy nodded quickly before looking back at the darkness where footsteps were still resounding.

Luffy had let go of his brother and grabbed one of the spears the unconscious men had and stood next to his brother. Pell had dropped the sun-star and had grabbed a sword like Chaka. They were warriors of Arabasta and they would protect the king and princess at all costs.

Nico Robin stayed where she was. She could easily get all of them into their cells and locked up, but she wanted to see what Sir Crocodile intended to do about the break out. Said man entered into the light Ace had created and stared at the four weapon carriers and the two behind them.

"Nico Robin, what is going on here?" he asked to woman. The black-haired woman looked at him displeased.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"My apologies." Crocodile said with a small chuckle at the woman's stubbornness. Cobra's eyes widened at the mentioning of the name.

"You are the Nico Robin?" he asked not sure if the fact was true or not. The woman looked at him and nodded. Thanks to her boss, the small fact that she didn't want revealed was out.

Cobra narrowed his eyes and looked at the two brothers who were standing their guard and not relaxing. The little one had a tight grip on his weapon but a light stance. The elder brother was emitting a heavy killing intent.

Luffy looked up at the man that had caused the murder of his family. The scars on his chest began to burn and sweat dropped down the boy's neck from nervousness and a thin line of fear of the man.

"It seems that you want to say something, former king of the sand country Arabasta Nefertari Cobra." Crocodile said casually breathing out of his cigar.

"I understand why you have kidnapped me, my family and my greatest warriors, but why have you also endangered two kids who have nothing to do with this country?" the king asked standing up and shielding the young princess from view. Vivi however wanted to see what was going on and peeked from behind her father's green robe. Ace stared at the man who was trying to protect them. _'A kind king.'_ The boy thought.

"They are more in this then you are, former king." Crocodile said looking at the brothers. He grinned and glanced at Nico Robin. The woman sighed and bloomed hands behind the boys making them drop their weapons. Robin forced them into arm locks and brought them to their knees.

"Bitch!" Pell said trying to slice at the hands. Robin bloomed more hands.

"Clutch."

Pell was bent backwards cracking his spine. Blood came out of his mouth and he fell unconscious. Chaka rushed Crocodile but was downed by what seemed like a sword slash.

"PELL! CHAKA!" Vivi called at her two friends who were easily defeated.

Luffy stared at the unconscious warriors and turned to glare at the laughing Crocodile. "What's so funny SunaWani!" Luffy snapped at the man. The dark-purple haired man turned to the kid and kicked him in the jaw. Vivi screamed and Cobra rushed to the boy.

Robin had prevented the boy from flying backwards, but didn't stop the kick. Luffy spat blood onto the man's shoes and continued to glare at the croc. Ace was glaring with him but at a different level.

Cobra was shocked at the boy's capability to with stand the hard kick. He had never seen a kid take a kick to the jaw and be fine and continued to emit an aura at the enemy as if to say 'is that it?'.

Crocodile looked at the king who had made sure that the boy was fine. The elder of the two had known that the key wouldn't affect the brat too much and had continued his glares. The brat had spit on his shoe. This angered the man but the king was in the way.

Luffy saw the attack before the kind and was able to push him out of the way. This surprised Nico Robin and the woman lost her grip on the boy's arms. Luffy was hit by the sand instead and was sent flying into Vivi who had been frozen due to the kick. The two crashed into a table that had been turned onto its side. The impact sent the table into its upright position. Luffy and Vivi fell off the other side and landed on the cobblestone ground.

Ace rushed towards them even though it pained his arms. The king followed the teen to make sure his daughter was fine. Crocodile silently cursed under his breath. He hadn't expected the boy to see let alone intercept the attack.

Cobra and Ace rounded the table and saw Vivi sitting on top of Luffy. The girl was shaking the still conscious Luffy. "Luffy-san, Luffy-san please don't die." the girl said tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"He won't unless you get off." Ace said sweat dropping as the girl shockingly got off and watched as the boy painfully stood and stretched up.

"I didn't think that sand could be painful." The boy said in an unchanged voice. Ace chuckled at the boy's indifference and stared back at the man who had attacked his brother. Crocodile saw the boy stand up and smirked.

Miss. All-Sunday got Luffy back into an arm-lock. The princess flinched as Luffy was brought to his knees once again. Cobra glared at the two and yelled at them to stop tormenting the kids.

"Why should I?" Crocodile asked the king, "With them I can finally get what I wanted, Pluton."

"H-h-how do you know that name?" the king asked stuttering.

"With that weapon, nobody will look down on me and I will rule the world." Crocodile said spreading his arms out. "The riches of the world will be mine. My palace will be in the desert country which I am god of. Nobody will stop me. My Utopia will become a haven. I will control the rain and the will have to bow down to me to get any."

"You cold-blooded bastard…!" Ace spat standing in front of Luffy, "You only think about yourself! You want us to find it don't you! We can find the poneglyph and she can translate it!" Ace pointed at his chin at the black haired woman who had stayed quiet. Luffy stood up and tried to be strong like his brother.

"What if we don't feel like helping you? You can't make us hack into the computers." Luffy said ignoring the throbbing pain from the gash on his chest. Crocodile didn't say anything only stared at the young brothers who were putting on a façade.

The only sound came from the blood coming Luffy's wound. The blood dripped down onto the cobble stone with small pings. Ace looked at his brother's face. He could tell that Luffy's vision was beginning to blur by the way he kept swaying where he stood.

"You have a point even though I don't like to admit it. Even though I can't force you to hack," a sandstorm blew through the small group. The sand swirled over the still unconscious Chaka and Pell. A high-pitched scream rang through ears of the brothers over the sound of the wind. How could the croc start and sandstorm in such a small area?

The sand cleared and Ace regained his vision. The small blue haired girl was trapped in Crocodile's hooked arm. She was struggling but to know prevail. The king called his daughter's name.

Vivi struggled against the grip of Crocodile but the little girl wasn't strong enough. "Let's make a deal, shall we?" the man said. A sneer on the man's face revealed a deal that he would win.

"We're listening." Ace said ignoring the king's shocked face.

"You hack into the government files and pull out the poneglyph. When you do that, Miss. All-Sunday will translate it. You follow me to the location and unlock the weapon. When I have it, you all go alive." Crocodile offered the boy.

Ace narrowed his eyes and stared at the traitorous man. He wasn't one to go back on his words, but a man who made everything go his way.

"What do you think?" the man asked again.

"Smells like a croc." Luffy said not taking his eyes off the young princess.

* * *

Got the 13th chapter up. wonder what's gonna come next... even I don't know


	14. And Bombs

_Life's full of secrets._

Chapter 14 And Bombs

Shanks watched as the island bobbed up and down in the horizon. He had received a message only a few hours earlier and had moved out. He would meet up with Whitebeard on the country of sand on the outskirts of Alubarna. There the two groups would plan on how they would get the two boys and hopefully the rest of the country safe.

Ben walked up to the captain. "Two hours till we are at the capital." He said looking at the island as well. Shanks nodded so that the man knew that he had been acknowledged. Ben side at his captain's lack of talking but knew not to pressure the man.

Shanks had been good friends with the two boys since he had met them when Dragon was aiding them. Shanks met them when Luffy was seven; it had been right before the house fire and the death of them. The red-haired man hadn't been able to find them until years later.

_*flashback*_

_Shanks sat in the living room of the man the government had asked him to meet._ _The man wasn't sure of why he had to meet the hacker at the man's house, but he didn't care. Shanks thanked the woman who had brought him tea and looked around. _

_The TV was off and the curtains closed. A rather large stuffed animal was lying on the carpet. A pink top with a white on it was placed on its head. "Raccoon…?" Shanks asked himself looking at the small thing._

_"Reindeer."_

_The red-haired man turned to see a boy walk into the room. His reddish-brown eyes stared at the man with curiosity. The small boy picked up the stuffed thing with some effort. The said reindeer was about the size of the little boy._

_"His name is Tony Tony Chopper." The boy said squeezing it happily. Another boy came from the kitchen. He was older then the first one and had freckles under his similar colored eyes._

_"Luffy, you were told to stay out of the living room." The older boy said addressing the younger. The littlest one looked up at his older brother and pouted._

_"But Ace-nii, I was hungry and you have to go through the living room to get to the kitchen." The boy said looking up at his brother with pleading eyes. The older one flinched at the look and quickly led the boy to the kitchen after giving Shanks a small bow._

_"I'm sorry about that." Shanks turned to see Dragon walk in from the same room the one called Luffy had come from. The man sat in a chair across from Shanks's and picked up his cup of tea. _

_"It's okay." Shanks said politely. Dragon nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. Shanks looked at it carefully and then back at the man. "That is the sword, how did you get it?"_

_"The island that it is on isn't that hard to get into. The missing marines are probably caused by the sword." Dragon said noticing his sons peeking at them from the kitchen door. "Spying and eavesdropping are bad habits." The two boys fell and quickly stood up to face their father._

_"Sorry." They said with a small bow before going back into the kitchen._

_"They are going to keep listening." Dragon said with a small sigh before going back to the matter at hand. Shanks let out a small chuckle and picked up the picture of the cursed sword. _

_"The island of Aska has a ceremony for how to stop the spread of the cursed sword, but the person who is possessed will try to stop it even though they can't get near the orbs." Dragon said explaining what he had found._

_"So the possessed person controls others to get the orbs?" Shanks asked going through some other files. _

_"No. The people who are controlled will lose their senses. Like the one in possession of the sword, they too cannot touch the orbs." Dragon answered giving another warning look at his sons who continued to watch._

* * *

_"What are Papa and the man talking about?" Luffy asked his older brother._

_"Something about a cursed sword, orbs and an island called Aska." Ace replied not noticing his mother come up behind them. The woman picked both boys up and placed them on the counter._

_"I thought your father told you not to eavesdrop on the conversation." The woman said to the boys._

_"But this is a way to gather information. Father was the one to always say that the more information you gather, the better the mission goes for you and your nakama." Ace said in a matter of fact way._

_"Don't be a smartass." The woman said grabbing Ace by his ear. Ace complained about the pain and Luffy giggled as his brother got punishment. "You too." The woman said grabbing Luffy's ear as well._

_She let go and sighed. The two boys were becoming more and more like their father. She walked up to the wall and pointed a finger at the wall._

_"Fine, it is my turn to teach you two a lesson." The woman said looking at the now eager boys. "I will teach you the art of eavesdropping." _

_Ace and Luffy watched as their mother grabbed three glass cups from a cabinet and handed one to each of them. She went over to the now closed door and locked it so that it didn't swing open when she leaned against. _

_Luffy and Ace copied as their mother placed the glass against the door. The bottom was facing her. The woman placed her ear to the cup and listened carefully. _

_"I can't hear anything." Luffy said. Ace sweat dropped and flipped the boy's glass around. "Kishishi. Thanks Ace." _

* * *

_"So, is that enough?" Dragon asked the red-haired man. Shanks nodded and stood up. He looked at the door and smiled. _

_"I think your kids are taking lessons from more than just you." Shanks said pointing to the door._

_"Crap." The woman said before quickly putting the glasses back and unlocking the kitchen door. The boys sat on the counter and acted as if nothing happened._

_"So that's where they were learning it." Dragon said as he walked into the kitchen._

_"Stupid red-haired man ruining my perfect plan." The woman said crossing her arms and pouting. _

_Dragon raised an eyebrow, "Perfect plan?" His wife stuck her tongue out at him and went back to washing dishes._

_*end flashback*_

Shanks continued to watch as the sand kingdom became closer and closer. The fight was getting nearer and so were Ace and Luffy. The man just hoped that they were okay. The boys had been through a lot and the red-haired man couldn't help but agree with what the old man had told him, they weren't making this any easier.

* * *

Luffy squirmed as he and Ace were led down yet another set of stairs. Miss. All-Sunday hadn't let them go and Vivi was still with Crocodile. The king and his two defeated warriors were locked up again. The boys were stuck with the man.

Ace looked at the Luffy. The pain from the gash was surely hurting him. There was nothing the elder brother could do at the moment however. He too was in the grip of the devilish woman and was unable to be freed. Even though his implant would allow him to get loose, he couldn't use it due to the anklet the croc had stuck on him. Luffy didn't have one, but he was already exhausted to the point where he could only walk forward. The little boy had a brave face though.

Ace looked up at the blue-haired princess. She too was putting on a brave face as the croc carried her by her cheeks down the stairs. The girl was trying to get out but showed no indication that she was in pain.

Luffy looked at the woman who had him and his brother in an arm lock. She wasn't showing any emotion right now, but the boy knew that the woman could laugh. If a person could laugh with meaning, then there was no way that they could be that bad.

Nico Robin stared straight forward as she helped lead the boys to a room with a computer that was hooked up to a projector. She gently shoved the boys to the computer. Crocodile smiled at the woman's wanting of the poneglyph.

Ace and Luffy carefully walked to the computer as soon as they could move their arms. Luffy stretched and looked at the rather expensive looking machine. "Hurry up." Crocodile said lifting the still struggling princess up.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the man and turned the machine on. The boy could hear the man curse him for being such a kid. He also heard a small chuckle come from Nico Robin. Ace sat in the chair and turned towards the man.

"What exactly is it that you want us to find?" he asked the man seriously. Crocodile looked at the boy as if he was trying to stall.

"If we don't know what we are looking for, we don't know where to go." Luffy said bored. The SunaWani was stupid.

"It is an ancient text." Miss. All-Sunday said ignoring her boss. "It was forbidden by the government to be translated."

Ace turned back to the now powered up computer and began to tap away. Crocodile tossed the princess to his partner and walked up to the boys.

The elder of the two was busy typing in random codes while the younger never took his eyes off the screen. Crocodile was impressed by the speed at which the boy was typing. He listened carefully and realized that the two were talking back and forth. They were naming codes and talking in numbers that weren't understandable.

"Do you mind backing up?" Ace asked as his brother took over so he could talk. "If we lose concentration and get detected, all government agencies will be on your tail. I don't think you want that. We don't want to be busted either. The government doesn't exactly like us." The boy turned back towards the computer and took control again.

Luffy ran to the projector and turned it on. He messed with it and a computer screen popped up onto it. The boy pushed more buttons and opened up a file. The two adults watched as a cube was digitalized onto the screen.

Vivi gasped at the structure that held the key to a weapon that she had never heard of. The ancient writing on it was weird and seemed to hold no pattern yet still held a concrete design. "What an eerie feeling." She said without thinking.

"Yes, but it holds what I need." Crocodile said walking closer to the projection. Nico Robin let the girl go and walked up to it as well.

Ace turned off the computer and walked up to his brother who had backed up from the projector. "It is permanently on there." Ace said walking to the blue haired girl. "Now let us go."

"I don't think so." The man said walking up to the kids. "Part of the deal was for you to help me unlock the weapon once I have it."

"We're hackers, not weapon specialists!" Ace said pushing the younger two behind him. Luffy glanced at the woman who looked frustrated at what she read on the cube.

"Yes, but one of you is needed for me to unlock the weapon Pluton." Crocodile said grabbing Luffy be hi shirt. Ace quickly grabbed the man's wrist and pulled down but he was slammed against a wall. Ace screamed as the pain from the torturing and the blade-man came back at him.

"Nico Robin, tell me. Tell me where my weapon is." Crocodile said ignoring the boy's attempt at getting free.

"It's not on here." The woman said calmly.

"What!" Crocodile said dropping Luffy. "What do you mean it isn't on here!'

"The word 'Pluton' isn't written on the poneglyph anywhere." Nico Robin said simply.

"I see, well I guess that is too bad." The man said before disappearing. "I won't be needing you anymore."

Luffy watched as the croc stabbed his hook through the woman. The black haired lady's eyes became hazy and she collapsed as the hook was pulled out of her gut. Vivi screamed in horror and Ace tried his hardest to stand up through the pain.

"I guess I will just have to turn the desert upside down till I find it. The task won't be too hard for me." The croc said laughing a humorless laugh. He turned back to the boy who was finally feeling the pain of the attack from earlier. The boy swayed as his eyes became blurry. "Hm, it seems that you might be dying."

Luffy looked up at the man. He looked down on the boy with disgust. A smile creeped on his face and a cage of sand quickly surrounded the boy. "Can't have that now can we?" the man said as the boy tried to get out. As soon as Luffy touched the bars, he yelped back in pain as is hands were cut.

Ace tried to stand up, but a rumbling from above made him fall again. Vivi gripped on to his arm as the ground continued to shake. Rocks began to collapse from the ceiling of the old cavern.

"What is this? It is too soon for the bombing!" the croc asked looking at the three kids.

"What bombing!" Vivi asked gaining some courage.

"I have a few of my subordinates ready to ignite a bomb that will destroy everything in a five kilometer range." The man said with a confident smile.

"That will get you too!" Ace said trying to stand again. He had to get to Luffy.

"I can just turn to sand and with stand the blast. The brat should be able to with stand it as well with that rubber implant of his." Crocodile said kicking Luffy who was trying to dig his way from the sand cage. "But this is not the bomb."

"It's the guys." Luffy said confident with who it was.

"You mean…!" Ace began. Luffy nodded and stared at the croc with a confident grin.

"Just wait SunaWani, you're about to get your ass kicked!"

* * *

This would have come up earlier but I found the 10th movie of One Piece subbed this morning adn did not leave my room till I watched it all. Hope you like 3


	15. And Infiltrations

_Life's full of secrets._

Chapter 15 And Infiltrations

Marco looked at the small straw hat that was tied around his neck _'Just a little longer.'_ He thought, _'We'll get you two out of here soon.'_

The man stepped into the throne room. It was vacant. The royal chair itself was vacant and had an almost lonely feeling to it. The guys behind him began to search. They were doing their first objective. Finding any survivors. Pops and Shanks knew very well that Crocodile was no longer in the main castle.

He was after the weapon which meant he had a computer in an underground cavern. If that was true, then Luffy and Ace were more than likely with the man. None of them wanted to, but the only way for them to be able to get rid of the croc safely, was to ignore him and get everyone else not involved out.

You could tell by looking at the men that they were still shaken a bit. The target explosions and then Teach's traitorous act that got Thatch killed had made them all half out of it. Ace and Luffy's kidnappings weren't any better. The men weren't right in the head at the moment and the First Commander couldn't blame them. He was still recovering from the ordeal himself, but he couldn't show it.

If he were to fail at this and show his weakness, it would cause panic in the group. Pops knew this as well and wasn't showing it to the group or even the commanders. They were all wearing masks to hide their fears of failing. The same thought was going through all of their heads. That image had taunted everyone in the organization since they had declared war.

That they would be too late. That when they get to palace and find Crocodile, that he would have the weapon and that the boys would be dead. Or that they were on the verge of death and that there was nothing that they could do.

Marco shook his head out and prevented his body from shaking at the fear of this happening. They needed to get them out of here and that was what they were going to die. Marco had been with Ace for years and knew just how stubborn and reckless the kid was. Luffy seemed to be the same way.

They were still alive. He was sure of it. They were too stubborn to die by a croc. They probably weren't in the best of shape, but he knew that they were alive. The thought calmed him and the commander walked up to the curtain.

"Let's see what you're hiding." He said swiftly moving it away. "Everyone get ready to go down."

The other guys from his section walked up to the man and noticed the door before him. One of the men opened it as quickly and quietly as he could so that nobody down there heard them.

Marco carefully lit up the stairs that brought them down. "Two of you come with me, the rest stay here and continue to search." He said walking down the narrow passage. Two men followed and they began their descent.

* * *

Jozu was having less luck than the first commander was. He and his group had been assigned the courtyard. Nothing was there. The grass had been turned to sand and the trees were withered and dried up. He continued his search. Pops had told him to stay in the courtyard until told otherwise.

The man walked up to a couple of statues that stood guard at the main gate. A jackal and a falcon. Both were standing proud and at guard even though the country was in such mayhem. The only thing that caught the man's eye was the gash like crack on both of the animals. They reminded him of the statue that he had found Ace under that day. An animal of pride and dignity protected and covered a small boy.

_*flashback*_

_Jozu walked down the street like usual. He had been searching for evidence on a certain case that he was told to settle. They may be a group of assassins, but unlike other groups, they preferred to gather info on the person before they sneak into their homes at night and kill them. _

_None really liked to go out at night and search for the info so most of the time they did it during the day. They happened to like sleeping at night and searching during the sunlight. He had gone to the library near the main city to search for a certain book records that they couldn't get online. _

_It was snowing lightly and there were already about two feet on the ground. He watched his feet but looked up whenever he heard someone yelling. It was a habit that he had picked up along with almost everyone else in the organization. _

_Even though it was November, the weather was cold and nearing twenty degrees. The cold weather meant that it would be harder to do missions. The yell of a child caught his attention. He looked up to see a kid begging on the ground in front of a man._

_He seemed to be ashamed of begging on the snow but it looked as if he had had no choice. The boy was no older than ten. Jozu had been able to pick up on the conversation. The boy was asking for the job and board that the man had offered but the man was telling him no. _

_Jozu ignored it and walked into the library next to the small store. The kid still at it. People were looking at the owner in shame and disgust, but he probably had his reasons for saying no to the poor kid._

_When Jozu walked out of the library a few hours later with all that he needed, the snow had not let up. The horse statues that were at the front of the stairs were gleaming from the powder that was on them. Underneath them held birds that were escaping the snow._

_He looked at them as he walked past but another figure was with them. A bigger one than them. It was the boy from earlier. He had curled up and was sitting still. The birds didn't seem to mind the company and even drew close to him for warmth. The boy wasn't moving._

_"Oi, boy." Jozu had said it without thinking. The boy was sitting under a crack that was on the stallion's side. The crack looked like a scar from a battle that he had gone through._

_The kid slowly lifted his head to the man that had called to him. Freckles dotted the underneath of the boy's red-brown eyes. The look he was given wasn't one that Jozu had expected. It was filled with hatred and pleading for help. A bruise was forming along the underneath of his left eye and some scratches were bleeding on his arms and knees. _

_"What?" the kid asked. It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood to be lectured by an adult._

_"Not going home?" Jozu said standing in front of the state. The statue stand was six feet and the railing that attached to it ascended with the stairs making it impossible to climb or jump unless you were good._

_"Don't have one." The boy said looking away. "Accept the bridge."_

_"The one in the park?" Jozu said knowing that the park was on the other side of the city. For the boy to walk there right now would be dangerous. The city was becoming thicker with snow and the boy was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Even if properly dressed, he would have trouble and it would take him a while to get there._

_The kid nodded and then muttered something about not wanting to face him or something like that. Even for Jozu, the sound was too quiet. Jozu scratched the back of his head not sure of what to do. He finally sighed and walked to the statue._

_He put his hand out and looked at the freckled face boy. The boy looked at him with a cautious look. "A job." Jozu said looking straight at the kid. The boy stared back. "You said you wanted a job with board, right?" _

_The boy nodded and reached for the man's hand slowly not completely trusting him but wanting to hear him out. Jozu carefully pulled the boy out from underneath the statue scattering the birds as he did so. He easily hefted the boy onto his shoulder and continued hi walk back to the HQ._

_The boy was ridiculously underweight. Jozu could also notice cuts and bruises all over him. His skin was beginning to redden in places which meant frostbite. The kid was at least wearing shoes. Small and not that protective. But he had them. _

_Jozu took his scarf off and handed it to the kid. The boy grabbed it with a polite thank you and put it on burying himself in the warm wool. A small smile came onto his bluish lips. Jozu continued to walk. He was sure that his father wouldn't mind taking in another._

_*end of flashback*_

At that time he had been right. Pops had taken one look at Ace and then told his nurses to take care of him. They had explained what his job was going to be and told him that he could live there but Ace had asked if he could live outside the main building. Pops hadn't questioned and Ace had left that night.

Jozu remembered that he had met up with him the next day to give him and apartment. It had taken him till then when he was looking at the statues that when he had left, the boy had rushed down and had pulled a boy out of the alley and brought him up to the apartment. The boy had been wearing the scarf Jozu had given Ace.

A sound came from his pocket and Jozu pulled out a small Den Den Mushi. The call was from Marco.

_"Bring your guys to the throne room. I already called everyone else."_

The thing hung up and Jozu ordered his men inside.

"We thank you." The king said as the doctors treated their wounds. The two warriors had been sedated and were being treated quickly.

"That isn't too much of a problem." Shanks said as the king stood and faced them. He had informed them of Crocodile being in Arabasta at first when the man had disappeared. Soon after, all communication with the country had been lost.

"He probably headed down towards the shrine of the royal family. It is where are ancestors are buried. A computer is there." The king said looking at ones in charge.

"Thank you." Whitebeard said nodding towards the commanders.

"They took my daughter hostage. That is the only way that he was able to get the boys to help him." The king said before they left. Shanks nodded and followed the older man to the temple.

That seemed right. Luffy and Ace probably didn't want to help him so he held a hostage and forced them to help him with his work. Marco and the others were thinking the same thing.

They walked through a courtyard that was still green. The croc probably hadn't found it until the king told him where it was and had decided to leave it be.

They walked through small graves and under arches that decorated the place. They stopped at a tomb that had moved revealing a set of stairs. Apparently the croc didn't know how to close it and had left it open for them.

Marco watched as Pops went down first. He followed and the others behind him. The stairs were wide and well lit but they still had to be cautious.

* * *

Crocodile was more than confident as ever as soon as the rumbling stopped. His smile had come back and he was laughing his annoying laugh. Vivi looked at the brothers.

Ace was trying his hardest to stand up. She had seen what he had gone through ever since he was brought to the place. The torture he had been put through and how he stood up for his dreams, and for his little brother.

The younger boy was still trying to get out. He was ramming the bars only to be sent back in pain. Nothing was going right. The woman, Nico Robin, was still lying on the ground conscious but not even aware of her surroundings.

The young princess was confused. She didn't know what to do. She was just standing there, clinging onto a teen who was almost dead yet still trying to save another life. The boy who was her age was killing himself trying to get out of a cage so that they all would be saved.

She was the princess of the country. She was just a small girl. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. These two seemed to know nothing either, yet they were here now, trying protect each other and her country. _Her _country. The country _she _should be protecting.

She should be the one who was glaring at the sand man with anger and hatred, not cringing and shaking behind some teen she had only known for a few days. She had almost given up on her country, given up on her life, yet these two, these two strangers were fighting for their lives and for hers.

Vivi swallowed hard. She was the only one still able to move. She had to do something. Anything to help them. To help her country and herself. She was the princess of this country and she needed to stand up for herself.

"Let him go!"

Ace looked down at the small girl. Her eyes were tightly closed and tears began to glisten in the corners. Crocodile had looked at her. Vivi slowly released her grip on Ace and stood in front of him.

"Let him go Crocodile!" she said again a little louder. The croc looked at her with disgust. "Stop the bombing!"

Vivi glared up at the man. Luffy stared at her with a grin on his face. His ears twitched a bit and he looked at Ace. The teen grinned at his younger brother.

Luffy quickly went into the fetal position and Ace grabbed the young girl and covered her as the wall opposite of them shattered. The computer flew at them. Luffy was protected in the cage and Ace was able to duck down.

"I think we broke something."

Luffy sat up at the voice of Shanks. He watched the group enter the room and look around. "GUYS!" the boy called staring at them with a grin on his face.

"You…!" Crocodile backed up at the sight of the organization heads and their commanders. Ace smiled at them and Vivi carefully opened her eyes. Nico Robin was still down and had not been able to turn her head at the newcomers.

"Why the hell are you here!" Crocodile asked them. He hadn't planned on this. He had to think of a way to win. That was what had made him infamous. But what could he do?

"I'm here to get my sons back." Whitebeard said looking at the warn out Ace and Luffy. They looked at him happily.

"Heh, fine, go ahead and try." Crocodile said looking back at the princess. He grabbed her and put his hooked hand at her throat.

"VIVI!" Ace and Luffy called the girl's name out simultaneously. Shanks grabbed his sword and Marco began to change.

Vivi didn't struggle. "THERE IS A BOMB! HE PLANS ON BLOWING EVERYTHING UP IN A FIVE KILOMETER RADIUS!"

She told them. She said what she needed to say. She saw their looks as she had said it. One had called someone else and had told them. Crocodile threw her onto the ground and slammed his foot onto her. Ace and Luffy flinched as her ribs cracked and she hacked up blood.

"Shut up you worthless brat. They can't save you or this country." Crocodile said pointing towards the group who had begun to move forward. "One more step and she dies."

"IT'S IN THE CLOCK TOWER! THAT IS THE ONLY PLACE IT CAN BE!" Vivi continued ignoring the pain in her chest. She had to do what she could.

"Stupid brat!"

Crocodile lifted his foot and slammed it onto the girl without mercy. Marco leapt forward and tackled the man while he was distracted. Luffy rammed the bars one last time and painfully broke them down. Ace was able to get to him. Shanks came up followed by Pops. The two men were happy that the boys were okay, for the most… well they were alive at least.

Marco had leapt back towards the group. Jozu had broken Ace's brace and the teen felt relieved that the seastone was off of him. Crocodile stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stared at the group.

"I will win. There is no way my plan can't fail. The bomb will go off in five minutes and this place will be destroyed. Everyone will die except me." He said opening his arms.

"What are you an idiot?" Luffy asked him while Shanks turned toward Vivi.

"Are you sure that it is in the clock tower?" he asked her seriously.

Vivi nodded. "It's the only place that is big enough and it would need to be shot at from above to be able to do more damage." The girl said with full confidence. Shanks looked at Whitebeard.

The man nodded and turned to Marco. The man turned into complete phoenix form and flew up the stairs as fast as he could. Whitebeard turned his attention towards the man in front of them. Luffy had disappeared but he was sure the boy knew what he was doing.

"Even if he gets to the bombers in time, the bomb is a time bomb that will go off five minutes later. Nothing can stop it." He said looking at them.

"What!" Vivi said staring at the man. Ace cringed.

"You really like to mess with everything, don't you?" Vista said not enjoying the situation. The other agents had been taken out, but there were still some lurking around with a bomb that would kill them as well.

Luffy carefully snuck around the table that the projector had been on. It had collapsed, but the lady was still where she had been when the SunaWani gutted her. He looked at her and then glanced at Crocodile. Lucky for the boy, he hadn't been noticed.

Luffy carefully reached out to try and see if the woman was conscious. He gently shook her shoulder. A small moan came from her lips and she looked at the black haired kid with hazy eyes.

The small noise had caught Crocodiles attention and he looked down at her and saw the boy. He grabbed the small boy by the throat, pulling him up roughly.

Robin stared up at the boy and the others became defensive. She looked at the boy who was now struggling to get out of the man's grip. It wasn't painful with his rubber implant, but his windpipe was blocked meaning he wasn't getting any air.

But, why? If he had stayed with the group, he wouldn't have been caught. Why did he come over here? What was his reason of trying to get her to wake up? He couldn't have wanted to help her. She had hurt him and his brother. She had killed and injured the people of the country, so why was he trying to help her?

"Let him go Crocodile." The woman looked at the red haired man who had said the words. He glared at the man along with everyone else.

Why try and help a demon like me?


	16. And A Warrior's Heart

_Life's full of secrets._

Chapter 16 And A Warrior's Heart

Marco flew to the top of the clock tower. He had flown over the courtyard and caught a glimpse of one of the warriors standing and watching him. He quickly flew to it in time to see it open and two ridiculously stupid dressed people open the clock itself. The both pointed a gun at him and shot.

"Nice try." Marco said ramming them and knocking them out of the tower. The phoenix landed and looked at the rope that ignited the bomb. It hadn't been lit. Marco smiled, happy that he had made it in time.

A quiet sound came to his ears. Marco looked around. Was it the clock ticking? No, this was quieter and coming from a tube. The man looked at the canon and looked in. The large bomb on the inside fit perfectly. Marco leaned in closer and saw a small clock fixed to the front. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"So it is a timer." Marco turned to the voice. He had been so fixed on the time bomb that he failed to feel the young warrior's presence. The man looked at him and smiled. "How long is the range?"

"Five kilometers." Marco said watching the man change his form. He moved out of the way and watched as the man grabbed the bomb.

The falcon left the tower and flew up. Marco watched him go. He didn't stop him, just sat on the edge and watched. He heard screaming from below and looked down to see the young girl on the ground. She was screaming at the falcon who had disappeared above the clouds.

Ace and Luffy tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen to them. Marco jumped down and walked up to them. The blue haired girl ran up to him and began to pound her small fists against his leg.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO!" she screamed at him; blaming him for the warrior taking the bomb to the sky.

"I would have taken it myself." Marco began looking at the young girl. Vivi looked up at him and tears began to fall as the sky erupted. "But he had to do it. He is a warrior of this country and he had to protect it."

Vivi broke. Marco felt shame at having to be the one to tell her that the man had done it to protect the country. That he had no choice but to die. Luffy, even though it hurt for him to move, walked up to the girl and hugged her carefully.

Marco looked at the two of them and noticed large forming bruises on the boy's neck. He walked up to Vista. "What happened while I was gone?" he asked the man.

"SunaWani had grabbed Luffy and then, well I'm not exactly sure what happened. All I know is that those two are scary when they work together." The man said pointing to Red Hair and Pops. Shanks looked at him and smiled while Whitebeard stayed where he was and continued to watch the sky.

A woman Marco hadn't seen before but knew walked up to Luffy and the girl. Marco pointed to her and looked back at Vista.

"She was down there when we got there. Surprised she's still walking. Well, Luffy asked us to save her so we did. Guess she's SunaWani's old partner and he gutted her." the man said watching her carefully.

"SunaWani?" he asked wondering who the man was talking about.

"Luffy's nickname for the croc." Whitebeard said watching the woman closely. She stood in front of Luffy and stared at the boy.

"Why?" she asked. Luffy looked up and so did Vivi. Ace stepped forward but stopped when she continued. "Why did you save me?"

"Because." Luffy answered smiling.

"That isn't an answer! I helped take over this country and hurt you and your brother. I threatened your lives! Why did you save me? Even after I told you I had no reason to live!" she said yelling at the kid.

"Because you're not bad." Luffy said smiling even bigger. Ace smiled too and continued to watch his brother. "I don't care if you don't want to live anymore. But you're not bad so I helped you."

"How do you figure I'm not bad after what I did to you!" she asked in disbelief. Luffy stood up and looked at her.

"Because you can laugh." He said with a small laugh that forced a smile onto Vivi's face. "You can laugh happily which means you aren't all bad."

Robin stepped away from the boy. A small smile placed onto her lips. Her face softened and she looked at him calmly.

"You really are something, young holder of D. I hope we meet again."

The woman disappeared from sight and the group looked at each other and relief washed over them. "So," Luffy began looking at them, "Does this mean we won?"

They all nodded. "Ah, it does." Shanks said looking at the younger of the brothers.

"Good, because I'm exhausted." He said before falling backwards. Everyone looked at him panicked but then laughter came from the young princess as small snores were heard from the boy.

Ace joined in and light rain began to fall upon the scene. They all stood and took in the moment as the ground sucked in the rain that had not fallen in the country for too long to remember.

_Two weeks later._

Luffy looked around the room he and Ace shared. It had been a little over a week since he had woken up after the incident in Arabasta. Everything had gone back to normal at the organization. He had begun to get into the normal schedule of working as an assassin.

Pops had told him that he had to make a full recovery before he was allowed onto any mission. The boy had said he was fine as soon as he had woken up, but the nurses had said no. Ace said that he wouldn't go any missions either and Pops had agreed that Luffy's first could be with the teen.

Luffy grabbed his straw hat and put it on his head. Marco had given it back to him when he had woken up. The boy had thanked the man and had hugged the hat happily. Shanks grinned and had messed up his hair even more even though the nurses had told them to be comfortable.

Ace had fallen asleep during their ride home which had made it easier for the nurses to heal him. Like Luffy, he would say he was fine even with bloody whip gashes and open burns.

Luffy walked into the kitchen part of the apartment and found Ace asleep at the table. His cereal untouched and next to his head. Luffy looked at it noticed Ace's hand holding a spoon.

"I made it in time so that he didn't get a face full of breakfast."

Luffy turned towards the door and noticed a woman smiling at him. He raven black hair was down to her shoulders and her blue eyes were clearer.

"Ah, you!" Luffy said walking up to her.

"I never did introduce myself to you, did I?" she said with a gentle smile. Luffy nodded his head and the woman walked over to the table.

"Well, my name is Nico Robin, I have already talked it over with the boss, or maybe I should say Pops." She said. Luffy looked at her and a smile crept onto his face. "I am now an official member of the WhiteBeards."

Luffy began to cheer. Ace woke up and fell out of his chair when he saw the older woman sitting next him.

"What is she doing in here?" he asked his little brother.

"She's part of the group!" Luffy told his brother happily. Ace looked at him and then at the woman who had leaned forward onto one hand.

"Well, my occupation is the same as everyone else's here." She said with a small laugh as the boy looked at her with obvious suspicion.

"And what is that?" Ace said not really liking her being in his house.

"Assassination 3."

* * *

That is it. the end of the story. That was kinda exhausting. Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but please do not worry.

I plan on making sequel, but I'm not sure when it will come out. Like how I did this one, I might not put it up until I have a few Chapters done. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
